A Tale of Two Cities
by JayBird0009
Summary: When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future? !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **This is my first EVER fanfiction, so go easy on me... I'm writing it more for myself really. I've just had this plot going round and round in my head so I figure writing it down might help : ). It's the UBER Robin fic, so if you don't like Robin, you might wanna stop reading here...You have been warned. Oh, and I did read Teen Titans once upon a time, but I've forgotten the ins-and-outs, so this info is based on the cartoon and the Batman films. And I'm making a lot of it up too so don't grill me for it, pls! LOL! Okey Dokey. I'm done. Here we go,

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Dude! You so cheated!"

"I did NOT cheat!"

"I saw you, Dude! You..."

"You callin' me a liar, BB?"

"Would you two cut it out!" Robin shouted over the arguing pair. They had been playing on BeastBoy's newset purchase for the GameStation, 'Zombie Ninja's III'. After Cyborg had won for the umpteenth time in a row, BeastBoy had accused him of cheating. They'd been argueing ever since. "Cyborg didn't cheat, BeastBoy." He said, looking up from the magazine he'd been trying to read. "You just suck."

"I do NOT suck!" BeastBoy cried, throwing his controller on the floor. "Cy Chea..."

"I DID NOT CHEAT!"

Before Robin could interupt the once again arguing pair, the screen flickered from the GameStation to a map of the city. A red dot blinked in the Northern Quarter. "We got trouble." He said.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked, joining Robin where he was now standing at the console as Raven flew in from her room.

"He's not in the database." Robin said, doing a quick check.

"Must be someone new." BeastBoy said, joining the other three.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Raven muttered to herself.

"Hey!" BeastBoy said, looking hurt.

"He's hitting the banks in the Norther Quarter." Robin said, ignoring the two.

"Friends," StarFire said as she entered the room. "We have trouble?"

"Northern Quarter." Robin said, not looking at her. "Titan's, go!"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Sorry." Robin said to the masked guy as he exited the bank. "Bank's not taking withdrawals today." And with that, he kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying into the closed bank doors. The bag of money he'd been carring would have gone smashing through the window had Raven not caught it using her powers.

The masked man stood, coughing a little as he tried to catch his breath. "Woh, take it easy. I'm just doin' my job, y'know?"

"For whom do you work?" StarFire asked, her StarBolts ready to fire should he try to run.

The masked man just laughed and looked at Robin. For the first time Robin noticed the design on the mans mask. The right half was black, while the left was a purple, burgurndy type colour. "Answer the question!" he said

"Why?" The masked guy said, laughing again. "When you already know."

Before anyone could stop him, Robin had kicked the guy in the stomach, knocking him over again. He knelt either side of his chest and grabed his collar. "He's dead!" Robin shouted, shaking the guy. The masked man just kept laughing.

"Ermm...Robin?" BeastBoy asked, quietly.

"Who sent you!" Robin shouted again, ignoring BeastBoy. This time he punched the Masked man in the face.

The Man stopped laughing. He just stared at Robin through the mask. "You know, Robin. You already know." He said, calmly.

"He's dead!" Robin practically screamed, still holding the guy's collar.

"No, he's not." The man said, shaking his head. "And he sent you a little gift." The Masked man managed to pull something out of his pocket without Robin, or and of the other stunned Titans, noticing. "He said to say 'Hi' to your Mom and Dad for him." With that, he completely removed the small orb like device from his pocket and activated it. There was a moments laughter, a bright flash, then, nothing. Silence.

"Robin!" StarFire shouted, making her way forward. A second before she could get there, Robin stood and turned to face them.

"He's, ermm," He looked down at the floor. "He's dead." He said, tonelessly.

"He is dead?" StarFire asked, looking somewhere between confussed and horrified.

"Man, what was that about?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, who sent him?" Raven asked, before Robin could answer the previous question.

Robin answered neither question. He just walked off.

"Dude!" BeastBoy called after him. "Where are you going?"

"To call Batman." Robin called back, without turning to face them.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"O...Kay" BeastBoy said, turning to face the other Titans. "Anyone care to guess what the hell's goin' on? Masks, parents and Batman!"

Cyborg shook his head. "I dunno, Man. I ain't never seen him that worked up before. "

"We can try and guess what's going on all day." Raven said. "Or we can go back to the Tower and find out."

"I agree with Raven." Starfire said, quickly looking at the dead guy, then back to her friends. "If something has gotten Robin this angry, as his friends we must find out what it is and rectify the situation."

And with that, they headed home.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"And you're sure?" Batman asked, looking down into the room from the big screen.

"Yes." Robin said. He looked up at the screen. "Look. Don't worry. I'm OK. I don't think he did anythi..."

"If he had done anything, you wouldn't know yet anyway."

"Batman, trust me. Just once, can you trust me?" Robin said.

He was quiet for a few minuets. "I don't trust, Robin. You should know that." He replied, smiling a little. "I'm coming over. Gotham's pretty quiet at the minute. I can ask the Justice League to keep an eye..."

"No! Honestly. I'm OK." Robin interupted, raising his voice slightly. He heard the doors open, the Titans come in. He ignored them. "it's just." He sighed. "How can he be alive?"

"I don't know, Robin. I don't know." Batman said, keeping his voice even. "And I'm still coming." He continued before Robin could say anything. "What if it's like last time he showed up? What then?"

"Well what if it is, and you can't figure it out this time. What then, huh? He didn't do anything. I'm fine!"

"That is the end of this conversation, Robin. I'm coming. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Batman, wait!" It was too late. He'd gone.

The room was silent for a while. The four Titans still standing by the door. Robin standing over the controller. Raven broke the silence. "So who was that guy?" She asked.

"He was just a goon." Robin said, quietly. Not turning around.

"You got pretty worked up for 'just a goon'." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed, and turned to face them. "You remember Two-Face?" He asked. They all murmered a 'yeah' in response. "Well, he's back."

TBC...

Ok, so Two-Face isn't the best to bring back. But I read one with The Joker, one with The Penguin, and I hate the Riddler...sorry. I'd like to point out (Thanks, Slade's Downfall!) that, although in the comics, it was TimDrake's parents who Two-Face killed, thanks to the movie "Batman Forever", I got confussed. I always think of Robin as Dick Grayson, so I'm not changing it. I know I should, and sorry if that'll confuse/annoy you, but hey. It was Two-Face's bomb that killed Dick Grayson's family in this story. I though I'd add this little note to avoid confussion.

So, should I carry on? What's up with Batman being so concerned...hmmmmmmm. Let me know what you think (big 'REVIEW' hint there for ya...)!.

Lataz,

JayBird.


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thank you for reviewing!

Just to re-confirm, this Robin IS Dick Grayson, just with a higitly-pigelty past. Everyone knows this Robin (the one in the cartoon!) is meant to be good ol' Dick Grayson! I mean, come on!  
1) He become's Nightwing  
2) These are meant to be the first Teen Titans, and their Robin was Dick Grayson.  
3) Larry's real name was 'Nosyarg Kcik". Read it backwards... ; )  
So just pretend Tim Drake never happened, and mix there pasts together a little, and...voile! You get my Dick Grayson (which is basically the movie one...lol!). Well, I did warn you I hadn't read the comics in a long time!  
In relation to YokoShippo's review, in the film "Batman Forever" (Which, sadly, is where most of my Grayson-Death info is coming from : ( ), Two-Face did indeed kill "The Flying Grayson's", but Batman did NOT kill Two-Face. He threw some coins and, Two-Face trying to catch his own, double headed coin, fell down a well-type thing. You don't know if he died, and Batman, if he did die, technically didn't kill him!

Anyway, Onwads!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The four Titans stared at Robin. "What d'ya mean, back?" Cyborg asked

"What do you think I mean?" Robin asked sarcastically. "He's back."

"But how?" Beastboy asked. "I mean, I though you guys killed him."

"We didn't kill him." Robin said, turning back to face the screen. "He fell." He rested his hands on the console and hung his head. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering.

"And that guy was working for him?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded.

"So what happen's now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, what was that flashy thing that guy had." Beastboy added.

"Nothing." Robin said, not moving. "Batman'll be hear tomorrow. We figure it out then. Catch Two-Face." He shrugged. "And that's that."

"Are you sure you are unharrmed?" Starfire asked. She was worried. That flash, whatever it had been, had killed a man, but left Robin seemingly unscathed and she wondered why. And now, back at the Tower. He wasn't acting himself.

He nodded. "I'm fine." He turned to face them.

"Robin." Raven said, looking at him.

"If you are truly fine," Starfire said, "Then why does your nose bleed?"

"Huh?" Robin said, rasing his hand to his face. When he pulled it away, it was covered in blood. He swore under his breath before leaving the room in the direction of his bedroom.

"You think he's Ok?" Cyborg asked once Robin had gone.

"I guess he's just suprise Two-Face is back." Beastboy said, making his way to the sofa.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Raven added, following Beastboy.

"He probably just needs a little time on his own." Cyborg said, also sitting on the sofa.

"Then why does he bleed?" Starfire asked, walking across the room to stand by them.

"It just happens to people from time to time, Star." Beastboy said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah," Cyborg added, turning on the TV with the remote. "He's probablly stressed, or worried or something."

Starfire sat down next to Raven. "And this Two-Face is from Gotham City, correct?"

"Yeah." Beastboy said, not looking away from the TV.

"Then why is he after Robin and not Batman?" She asked.

Cyborg looked at her and shrugged. "Dunno. Must have some kinda beef with him."

"Dude, d'ya think it has something to do with Robin's parents?" Beastboy asked, this time turning his attention away from the television to face his friends. "I mean, the guy said something about them, so, y'know?"

Raven closed her book. "I don't think Robin's parent's live in Gotham." She said. "I don't even think Robin's from Gotham."

"Then where is he from?" Starfire asked. "I always believed he was, and that worked there with Batman before he became a Titan?"

"He did." Raven said. "Other than that, I don't know." She looked at Cyborg and Beastboy, both of whom shrugged. Raven too shrugged before returning to her book.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Robin sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. His one hand hung uslessly while the other held a pile of tissue to his face. Could it be a coinsidence? Two-Face returning, now this. '_Probably is' _he thought to himself. But then, what if it wasn't. He threw the tissue in the bin before replacing it with a new handfull. '_God, how long can a nosebleed last!' _He thought. He coughed a little. '_Man, I could really use a drink.' _He thought. His throat was so dry and itchy, but he didn't want to go into the kitchen. If he did, they'd see him, and get worried, like they always did. It'd been at least ten minuets already, and the bleeding wasn't showing any signs of stoping.

He remembered he'd bought a bottle of cola into his room a few days ago. He knew he hadn't drank it all, and he couldn't remember throwing it away. He checked under his bed to see if he could spot it. "Bingo." He said to himself when he saw it. He opened it and took a sip. He coughed slightly. "Eurg." It had, unsuprisingly, gone flat. He coughed a little harder. "Great." He said. He coughed again, this time though, he had the feeling he was gonna throw up. He dropped the bottle and the tissue and ran to his bin. Just in time, he knelt over the bin and...

When he was sure he'd finnished he opened his eyes and slumped against the wall. He wipped his mouth on a discarded peice of tissue. As he went to throw it in the bin he noticed it was red. He was about to dismiss it - he was in the middle of a nose bleed after all - when he realised he had a copper like taste in his mouth. "Oh God," He said. He closed his eyes and sighed. It couldn't be happening again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the bin. It was full of blood.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Grubs up!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll go get Robin." Beastboy said, making his way towards the door.

"You think he'll come out. He's been in there all day since, well, y'know." Cyborg asked, carring two plates of pizza's over to the sofa.

"He still needs to eat." Beastboy said, leaving the room.

"Do you think he is OK?" Starfire asked, taking a slice of pizza.

Raven closed her book and took a slice of pizza. "He probably just needs a little alone time right now."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Robin" Beastboy called, knocking the door. "Cyborg's made pizza's." He knocked the door again. "Well, actually, he ordered them, cut them up and put them on a plate." He laughed a little. "You comin'?"

"I'm not hungry." Robin called back. "Thanks, though."

"You sure?" Beastboy asked through the metal door. "You haven't eaten all day."

"No, I'm," He coughed. "I'm sure, thanks. I'm just a little tired. I'll see you tomorrow, 'K."

"If you're sure dude." Beastboy said, frowning. "I'll see you in the morning."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Beastboy had gone. He was alone again. He rolled over onto his side. On the plus side, his nose bleed had finished and he'd stoped vomiting. Unfortunatly, he now felt as if someone was stabbing his repeatedly in the stomach. He looked at the clock. 0137. How long ago had Beastboy left? He didn't really care. He was so tired. He'd tried to sleep. He couldn't, If he got into his bed he was too hot. If he lay on top of it he was too cold. So he just lay there, either cold and shivering or feeling like he was boiling to death. _'How can this be happening again.' _He thought.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Starfire had been the first to rise, shortly followed by Raven. The two stood in the kitchen making breakfast for the boys. It had been Starfire's idea. Raven had been reluctant at first, but, after deciding it was better than hearing Beastboy and Cyborg argue - again - over what to cook, decided she'd help.

It was about an hour untill Cyborg got up, shortly followed by Beastboy. "Morning." He said, making his way over to the kitchen and sitting down on a stool. "Robin not up yet?" He asked.

"Nope." Cyborg replied, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Oh." Beastboy said, taking a sip of the juice Starfire had placed in front of him. Robin was usually the first one of them up. And usually by quite a while. "Guess he must still be in bed." He said. "He did say he felt pretty tired yesterday." He took another sip of juice.

"Do you think he is still OK?" Starfire asked. "And has anyone seen the pan for frying?" She added as she rummaged through the cupboard.

"It's in the top one." Raven offered, herself looking for something in the fridge. She stood up and closed the door. "Though he has been in there for quite a while now. And I mean, it's not like his to stay in bed this late." She placed the packet she was holding on the counter. "Maybe we should check on him?"

Just as she finished her sentence, Robin walked in. "Morning." He muttered.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are well?" She asked, pouring him some juice.

He took the glass and nodded. Although it was pretty obvious to everyone that he wasn't. He looked as if he hadn't slept for a month, and his skin was pale.

"Dude, you sure?" Beastboy asked. "I mean you're kinda rivaling Raven in the Pale-O stakes." He joked. Raven and Robin just looked at him. "Ok," He said, turning to stare at his juice. "People named after birds not in the mood for hummor today." He muttered to himself.

Cyborg ignored Beastboy, waving his had a little as if to shut him up. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, looking him up and down. "You do look a little," He paused for a second, trying to think of a word that wouldn't offend Robin, or worry Starfire. "off."

"Look, I'm fine." Robin said, sitting down. he knew he wasn't. And he knew they could tell. And he knew Batman would know straight-off. He's head felt like it was about to explode, and his stomach still hurt. Although, thankfully, not as bad as it had during the night. He wasn't sure if he'd slept or not, but it sure didn't feel like he had.

"Do you wan't any breakfast?" Raven asked.

"Yes, you must eat!" Starfire said. "Raven and I have prepared breakfast for you all. There are eggs, sausage, pancakes, bacon, musta..."

"No, thanks," Robin said, holding up his had to stop her mid-sentence. "I'm not hungry." He took a sip of juice. "You cooked?" He asked, looking at Raven, who scowled at him before offering Cyborg some food.

"You sure?" Cyborg said, himself opting for pancake, eggs and bacon.

"Yeah," Beastboy added, himself now with a stack of pancakes infront of him. "You haven't eaten since." He tried to think of when he'd last seen Robin eat anything. "Day before yesterday."

Before Robin could answer, the screen flickered to life. Robin walked over to the console and pressed a few buttons. "Hi." He said, as Batman appered on the screen.

"So," Batman said, staring directly at Robin. "You gonna let me in?"

TBC...

So, what is up with Robin, huh? Well, I already know - HA! Erm, sorry. Anyway, yeah. Let me know what you think.

Oh, and, before I go on, please note: A lot of the stuff about Robin's past in this story never actually happened. Same goes for a lot of the Two-Face and Batman stuff. I just made it up to fit in with the plot. Well, actually, it's not a lot of stuff, it all ties in with one major event which is a key element to this story line. Just though I'd fore-warn you.

Latazs,

Jaybird0009


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **This note's for **Alexnandru Van Gordon**. You don't know how close you are ; ). Oh, and **Smile7499, **see the end of the chapter ; ). Thanks to everyone who reviewed. and **ShadowSage2**, 'corse I will!

Anyway, onwards!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Robin typed the security code into the console. "Top floor." He said to Batman before the screen turned off. He walked back to the kitchen, sat back down and picked up his glass. A few minutes later, the door opened. Everyone, except Robin, looked up expectantly. They we're not dissapointed.

"Welcome to our home!" Starfire called from the kitchen. She flew over to where Batman stood. "I am Starfire." She said, pointing to herself. "This is Raven." She pointed over to where Raven stood.

"Erm, Hi." Was all Raven said. Batman nodded his greeting at her.

"And this is Cyborg," She pointed again and Cyborg raised his had in a 'hello' guesture. "and this is Beastboy." she continued, pointing at Beastboy, who was just staring. Cyborg nudged him in the ribs, jolting him slightly.

"Hey!" Beastboy exclaimed, looking at Cyborg. Cyborg widened his eyes at Beatboy and jerked his head slightly towards their visitor. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I, erm. Hi."

Batman nodded again. "Hi." Was all he managed to say before Starfire continued.

"Would you like some breakfast. We have pleanty for everyone. We have eggs, pancakes, saus..."

"No thanks." Batman cut-in, holding his hand up slightly to stop her mid-sentence. "I'm not hungry."

Raven suppresed a slight snigger at the fact the Robin had used those exact same words, and made the exact same gesture, not but ten minuets ago. _'Like teacher, like apprentice.' _She thought to herself.

"It's good to meet you all." Batman continued. "Where's Robin?" He asked, not seeing him among the Titans.

"Oh, he's," Cyborg turned to face Robin. Or at least, where Robin had been sitting. During the commotion of Batman entering the room, no-one had noticed that Robin was now slumped over the counter, sound asleep. "Oh." Cyborg said.

Batman walked over to Robin. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at him, before poking his in the shoulder. When he didn't wake, he poked him again, this time a little harder.

"Cut it out, BB." Robin mumbled, not moving or opening his eyes. Batman sighed and poked him even harder.

"What!" Robin said, sitting up. "Oh." He said when he realised he was looking into the face of his mentor. "Hi."

"So this is 'fine'?" Batman asked. Robin didn't answer. He just bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. His expression reminded Raven of a naughty school boy who'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't be. Batman lifted Robin's face up by his chin to look at him properly. "Yep." He said. "This is really 'fine'."

"Look, don't start. OK?" Robin said, batting Batman's hand away lightly. He stood up and walked away a little. He turned back to face the others. "I'm fine. OK. I'm just tired." Batman just grunted. "Don't do that." Robin said, shaking his head slightly.

"Do what?" Batman asked. The other Teen's watched the two intently.

"That grunt."

"I grunt?" Batman asked.

"Yes, you always do. It...never mind. That's not the point. The point is Two-Face is back and we've gotta find him and fix this." He walked over to the window and looked out over the city. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool glass.

Batman turned to face the Titans. "Do you have a lab?" He asked.

"Sure." Cyborg answered. "On the fouth floor."

Batman nodded. "Okay. Robin and I'll go there, we need to run a few tests. I need you to run a check of you're database. Any activity that looks like it could be related to the bank heist or that generally fits Two-Face's patterns, that's what you're after." He looked at Cyborg. "If I give you a few codes do you think you can uplink to my database? I may have some more information that could help you."

Cyborg nodded. "Sure. I can give it a whirl."

"Okay." He turned to face Robin. "Come on." He called over to him. "We need to have a little talk." He said, leaving the room.

Robin followed. "Need to have a little talk." Him mimiked under his breath. "I'll see you later." He said to the Titans. "And thanks for breakfast." With that he left.

"Dude!" Beatboy exclaimed. "Batman is here! Batman is actually in Titan's Tower!"

"Yeah." Cyborg said, shovelling a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "How cool is that!"

"He's just a person." Raven said, sitting down to her breakfast. "Just like you, or I, or Robin."

"Yeah, but he's Batman!" Beastboy said. "You know. Batman! Defender of Gotham City. The Dark Knight. Slayer of The Joker, The Riddler, The Penguin, The..."

"You know Robin did all those things too, don't you?" Raven interupted.

Beastboy just shrugged. "Still Batman." He mumbled. "Still really cool."

Raven pretended to not hear him and carried on with her breakfast.

Cyborg put down his knife and fork. "Thanks girls, that was great." He carried his plate over to the sink. "I'm gonna get started on this search. And I nominate Beastboy for dishes!" He said, walking over to the console and switching on the computer.

"Hey!" Beastboy creid. But it was too late. Both Starfire and Raven had there hands in the air, seconding and thriding Cyborg's suggestion. "Damn." Beastboy muttered before making his way over to the sink.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Batman and Robin had been in the lab for at least an hour. Batman reckoned it was probably quite a lot longer. They'd drawn some blood and Batman had done a few tests. Quite a few, actually. He was still in the process of analizing at the slides. Robin had fallen asleep about forty-five minuets ago on the small medi-bed in the corner. Batman had let him sleep. The kid looked beat. It was obvious he was ill, but he'd still insisted he was fine, even in the lab. Batman smiled to himself. He'd never notice before how stuborn Robin was, or how much of himself he saw in the boy. He returned to his work and let Robin sleep.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Robin woke up with a start. He'd been dreaming. About his parents. He hadn't dreamed about them in a while.

"Hey," Batman said looking at him from his seat at the computer. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah." Robin said, sitting up. "Sorry, I guess I was more tired than I though." He said, rubbing his face.

"It's OK." Batman said, returning to the computer. "You looked like you could do with the rest." Robin let out a small laugh. "I got the results." Batman said, turning back to face the computer.

"And?" Robin asked, standing up and walking over to where Batman was sitting. He fet a little better. his stomach didn't hurt anymore and his headache had subsided a little. Batman didn't answer. He just closed his eyes. "It's back, isn't it." Robin said it more than asked it.

Batman nodded. "It's mutated a little from last time, but basically, yeah." He said. He looked at Robin. "And the antidote's uneffective on it."

Robin sat down on the chair next to Batman. He went to speak, but changed his mind. So Batman carried on. "There was a minute amount of the chemical compound left in your blood stream. Whatever that guy did re-activated it. However, where it's replicated itself, it's mutated and..." He drifed off and looked at Robin.

"And now we've gotta figure it all out." Robin said, staring at the floor. "All over again." He stood and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked.

"To tell the others." Robin said. "They're gonna find out soon anyway, so." He shrugged.

"I'll come with you." Batman said, standing.

Robin nodded. "Thanks."

TBC...

So what IS wrong with Robin? What has Two-Face done to the Boy-Wonder? Well, I think you can kinda guess by now...but why? What is he after? Stay tuned for another 'exciting' chapter of...A TALE OF TWO CITIES!

Latazs, JayBird0009

PS - For **Smile7499** - Yes, In the Film it is Richard Grayson, and Two-Face does kill his parents. However, in the comic, Dick Grayson's parent's were killed buy some mobster's who were after money off the circus or something, It was Tim Drake's parent's who were killed by Two-Face. In the movie, Robin is Dick Grayson, and his parents are killed by Two-Face. As Dick Grayson is the more famous Robin, the movie decided to use him, but his parents death (and him joining Batman) didn't tie in with the plot, so they swapped that little bit with Tim Drake's parents. That's what I've done. Although my was accidental 'cus I'm just an idiot! Hope that kinda clears it up for everyone! Sorry for the confussion!


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **

**Alexnandru Van Gordon**. Dude, how do you review so quickly! Thanks anywayz. And you are right, Two-Face never poisened RichardGrayson. No-one did to the best of my knowledge. This is where my whole 'making most of this past up' comes into play. Thank God for poetic licence...lol! And yeah, my boss is a right bd. Man I wish I was back at college!

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Anyway, onwards!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"You found anything?" Batman asked, entering the room and walking over to where Cyborg and Raven where sitting at the computer. Starfire and Beastboy, who were both over on the sofa reading through newspaper articals, walked over to join the other's. Cyborg shook his head.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked. Looking behind Batman to see if she could see him.

"He's..." Batman turned around to find Robin had gone. "Would you excuse me for a second." He walked out of the room back into the hall to find Robin leaning against the wall. "You alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Robin nodded. "I just..." He looked directly into Batman's eyes. "I can't tell them." He shook his head. "I've never told them anything about myself. Except about you, obviously. I don't think I can face them."

Batman nodded, understanding. If they knew nothing at all about Robin's past then understandably they'd have questions. Question which maybe Robin didn't want to, or felt he couldn't, answer. "Do you wan't me to talk to them?" He offered.

Robin sighed. "I don't know how they'll take that." He said. "The fact that I couldn't even tell them myself. I mean they might." He shrgged his shoulders.

"I'll tell them you're asleep." Batman said. "Once they know, I'm sure they'll understand." He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin nodded. "Thanks." Was all he said before leaving for his room.

Batman stood there for a little while wondering what to tell the Titans. He didn't know them, didn't know how they'd take it. He though about what he was going to say and re-entered the room.

"Robin's asleep in his room at the moment."

"How is he?" Beastboy asked.

"I think we should all sit down." Batman said, heading for the sofa. "It's a long story." Once they were all seated, he began. "I'm guessing you all know who Two-Face is?" He asked. they all nodded. "Two-Face and Robin go back quite a way. He," Batman stoped, thinking. "Ok. Robin was born and raised in a circus. He, his parents and brother were all acrobats. They did a high wire trapeze act."

"Well, that explains a lot about him, I guess." Cyborg said, refering to Robin's agility.

"A circus?" Beastboy said. "Dude, that is so cool!". He chuckled to himself, then noticed everyone staring at him. "Erm, sorry." He said, looking at Batman. "Carry on."

"Thank you." Batman said, tonelessly. "As I was saying, they did a trapeze act. One night, when the circus was visiting Gotham, Two-Face planted a bomb. Robin and his family tried to stop it. Robin managed to get high enough but." He paused, remembering the night and his own parents death. "Two-Face shot the wires before his family could. Robin stoped the bomb. His whole family fell to their deaths."

"What?" Raven said.

"They all died?" Starfire asked. Batman nodded. "That is awful." She said quietly.

"So that's why he went all psycho when he found out that guy worked for Two-Face." Cyborg said.

"Well, they're not exactly on each other's christmas card list." Batman said. "A friend of mine, Bruce Wayne..."

"Bruce Wayne!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Would you quit buttin' in!" Cyborg shouted at the the small green changling. Beastboy looked at the floor and mumbled an apoloy.

"Bruce Wayne," Batman continued. "Took Robin in. But Robin wanted revenge against Two-Face. Bruce came to see me. I saw Robin. I didn't want to take him on. I mean he was only twelve years old, but when I saw what he could do. I wanted to help him focus his anger. Try and keep him out of trouble, stop him from doing something stupid. That's how we ended up working together." He checked to see if they were still following him before continuing. "A few years ago, Two-Face showed up. He poisoned Robin and demanded that I kill the Mayor and Police Cheif of Gotham and reviel my identity in exchange for the antidote. He was convinced he knew who I was and figured he could get me to expose myself. But, we managed to find an antidote in time. Two-Face dissaeared for a while, Robin got better and life carried on."

"Except he never did get truly better, did he?" Raven asked.

Batman shook his head. "Whatever it was Two-Face used on Robin left a small. practically undetectable trace, in his blood stream. When the guy at the bank did whatever he did, it reactivated them. Except they've mutated."

"And the antidote doesn't work anymore." Cyborg said. Batman shook his head.

"So, what," Beastboy cleared his throat. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Either we find an antidote, we wait and see what Two-Face wants, or Robin dies." Batman said, showing no emotion in his voice.

"No!" Starfire cried. "Robin cannot die! I shall not allow it!" She said crying. Raven placed her arm around Starfire's shoulder and the alien girl leaned in and started sobbing. At any other time, Beartboy or Cyborg would have made a comment at Raven small show of emotion, but both were too stunned.

They all sat in silence for a while. Not knowing what to say or do. Suddenly the screen flicked on with a call. Batman walked over to it and excepted. He wasn't suprosed when Two-Face appered on the screen. He heard who he assumed was Starfire, gasp. "What do you wan't, Harvey?"

"It's been a while, Batman. No Hello?" He asked, pretending to be upset.

"What do you want?" Batman repeated.

"I take it the poison's worked then?" He asked, continuing before anyone could answer. "Although, I can't take credit for it. I borrowed the formula from a colegue." He laughed to himself, before his face became serious. "But to business. In five days, the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of Great Britan will be landing on our good shore in that there fair city." He grinned, his face becoming even more sinister. "Kill them both."

"You're crazy." Batman said. The Titans just watched on.

"Really?" Two-Face asked, sounding confused, "Ya think!" He laughed somewhat manically. "Kill them." He repeated once he'd stoped laughing. "Or you know what happens. You have five day's to decide before they land. Or you can run around trying to find an antidote, but trust me. It'll take longer than five days. Five Days, Batman. Robin will be dead in seven." With that, the screen went black.

TBC...

Man, I think my chapter's are getting shorter! I did originally have Robin telling them all this, but it just didn't seem right, so I changed it. Still not great, but better at least.

Just to point out - I do know Bruce Wayne is Batman. He's protecting his identitly. I know you'll get that, but just incase someone reviews pointing that out. Now I feel bad for treating you all like fools...JayBird Sad : (

Lataz, JayBird0009


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry for the last chapter, there were quite a few spelling mistakes. I didn't notice till just.

And, yes, it is a race, **Alexnandru Van Gordon**, I'm determined to post two chapters without you managing to review inbetween...lol! And it's easy for you to say "write another chapter tonight." Dude, I live in England, we're five or more hours ahead of you and it's 0650. Shish : ). WATCH OUT FOR THAT BOULDER! Doh! That's gotta hurt!

Anyway, onwards! (I really need to stop saying that!)

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Robin hadn't gone to his room. He was standing in the hall listening to what Batman was saying. He couldn't help but smile when Beastboy kept interupting. He waited until Batman had finished and went to enter the room. He stoped when he heard Two-Face's voice. He stood, listening. After Two-Face had finished, he walked in. "So, what do we do?" He asked.

They all turned to face him. "I thought you were asleep?" Batman asked, walking over to him from the console. "You Ok?" He asked quietly so only Robin could hear.

Robin nodded. "Thanks, Bru..." He stopped himself. "Thanks, Batman."

Batman gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. "I'm going back to the lab." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. He turned to face the other Titans. "Keep looking. If we can find Two-Face, we might be able to stop this." He quickly looked at Robin, then back to the Titans. "And keep an eye on him." He added before leaving.

Robin made his way over to the sofa and sat down. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked. They quickly stoped staring at Robin and looked away.

All except Starfire, who lept onto him, wailing. "Robin!" she cried. "We do not wish for you to die!" She began crying again and buried her head in Robin's shoulder.

"Woh, 'Star." Robin said, placing his arms around her. "Look, I." He stoped. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't promise he wouldn't die, that everything would be Ok. He wanted to, more than anything for their sakes, but what if it wasn't?

"So what happens now?" Cyborg asked once Starfire's sobs had subsided a little. "I mean, with...with you."

Robin shrugged. "I get sick."Robin answered. It sounded much more blunt than he wanted it to.

"How's sick's sick?" Raven asked. "I mean, do you think I'll be able to help?"

"No," Robin said. "Even if you could I couldn't ask you." His arm was starting to go numb. He tried to shift it a little out of Starfire's grip, but it didn't work. "I don't know what's going to happen. Batman said it's mutated from last time but, if it's anything like that,then my body'll just start to shut down and I'll..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Starfire started crying again. "You shall not die! I will not let you! We will not let you!"

" 'Star, take it easy, OK?" Robin said as she nestled herself futher unto his shoulder.

"Dude," Beastboy said, looking as if he was, for once, deep in thought. "You grew up with Bruce Wayne AND Batman?" Robin nodded, slightly thrown off by Beastboy's change of topic. "Dude! That is so sweet!"

Robin couldn't help but smile. Trust Beastboy. He let out a little laugh.

"Robin?" Raven said. He looked at her. "You're bleeding again."

TBC...

Yep, chapter's definatly shrinking! I'm hoping this won't turn into a Rob/Star fic. It's just he's her best friend so, y'know.

Well, it's 0715 here so I've been awake for pretty much 24hrs and figure, as I start work at 1400 I should at least try and get a little shut eye. And that seemed to be a good place to end it. Hey, the sun's come up. Kwel.

Lataz, JayBird0009


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks everyone who reviewed! I meant to post this last night, but stupid reality got in the way and I had to go to work. What an arse! Now, I've got that problem of knowing what you want to say, but not knowing how to say it, so this chapter could be a little rough. Hey, I didn't say "Onwards!" - DOH!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Crap." Robin muttered to himself, raising his hand to his nose. "Can you get me some tissue?" He asked Beastboy. "Erm, Star?" She didn't answer him

"Starfire." Raven said. "You have to let him go." Reluctantly and silently, Starfire did as she was told.

"Here you go, dude." Beastboy said, handing Robin some tissues.

"Thanks." He said, taking them.

"Y'know, you should really start keeping a pack of them in your pocket." Beastboy joked.

Robin laughed a little. He was about to say something when he had an all to familiar feeling. He was going to be sick. "Oh, God." He said quietly before running out of the room.

"Robin!" Starfire called after him. She turned to face the other's. "What is wrong with him?" She asked, standing. "We must see if he is..."

"I don't think you should go, Starfire." Raven said, standing and placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What?" Starfire said, turning to face her. "He is my best friend! I must see if he is alright!"

"You're upset." Raven said, taking her hand away. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Starfire didn't say anything. She looked down at the floor and nodded slightly. She did wan't to see Robin, she really did. But, if she was honest with herself, she didn't know if she could bear to see him ill.

"I'll go." Cyborg said, standing and leaving the room.

Starfire started to cry again. She reached for the nearset thing to her - Raven - and hugged her tightly. Raven, not quite sure what to do, looked at Beastboy. "Hug her back." He mouthed, making a hugging motion with his arms, so she did. Beastboy sighed. He just hoped they could figure it all out.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Cyborg knocked on the door. "Robin?" he called. No answer. He knocked again. When he still didn't get an answer, he opened the door. "Robin?" He called again, entering the room. He couldn't see him, but he noticed that the bathroom light was on and walked in. "Robin!"

Robin was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, knees drawn up, leaning against the wall. He's head was drooped down and his eyes were clossed. Cyborg knelt next to him. "Robin, man, you OK?" He asked.

Robin nodded slightly. "Sure." He said weakly. He coughed. "I'm sorry." He said, looking up at Cyborg.

Cyborg glanced around the small room, imedietly noticing the deep red splashed around the toilet bowl. He looked at Robin and saw a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Robin," Cyborg said shocked. "We gotta get you to the infirmary. Can you stand up?"

Robin coughed again. He was so cold. He nodded. He placed his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. He didn't get very far before he begain coughing again and fell back to the ground.

"Easy, man." Cyborg said. "C'mon." He said, placing an arm around Robin under his arms to help support him. Robin placed his arm round Cyborg's neck. "That's it." Cyborg said.

"Thanks." Robin said quietly. He hated this. He hated being so weak and usless. He hated the fact that one of his team mates, one of his friends, had seen his like this. The fact that, given time, they all would.

Cyborg lifted Robin up. He was freezing. Cyborg could feel him shivering. _Man, _he thought, _when I find Two-Face am I gonna make him regret messin' with the Titans. _Although, he knew he was scared too. The thought of Robin dying suddenly ran through his head. _No, _he though, _He can't. He won't. Batman'll figure it out. We'll find Two-Face. It'll be OK. _But then, what if it wasn't?

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The Titan's and Batman where now sitting around the computer in the corner of the infirmany. Robin lay asleep on the bed in the far corner.

"So that's it?" Beastboy asked. "It just keeps going from here?" Batman nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Cyborg asked. He hadn't told any of them, except Batman, how he'd found Robin. He figured they were having a hard enough time getting their heads round what was going on as it was. If it was like this for them, he couldn't even imagine what it was like for Robin.

"You guys keep trying to find Two-Face." Batman said. "I stay here. Try and work out an antidote." He looked at the clock. "It's eleven o'clock." He said. "That means we've basically got six days." He returned to looking at the computer. "Wait a second." He said, turning back to face the Titans. "The Riddler."

"Sorry?" Raven asked.

"The Riddler and Two-Face were partner's for a while." Batman explained. "The Riddler may know something we're missing."

"Then we must find The Riddler and ask for his help." Starfire said.

"I doubt he'd help willingly, even if he could. He's in Arkram Assylum." Batman though for a while. "I'll go and talk to him."

"No!" Starfire protested. "You must stay here and fix Robin!" She looked towards Robin, then back to Batman. "If you think The Riddler may be able to help, then I shall go and speak to him."

"I'll go with her." Beastboy said. Cyborg looked at him. "She can't go alone," Beastboy explained. "And if I go, that mean's you can stay and look for Two-Face and Raven can help Batman and, y'know, stuff." He was going to say 'help Robin', but the idea of Robin needing help scared him a little. He was their leader. Whatever happened, he was there. He got through everything. The fact that he might not get through this...he didn't want to think about it.

"OK." Batman said. "But be careful. He's a little...Well, he's crazy. And he thinks he's Batman." Although Batman was quite grateful for that, it meant he'd forgoten, or chosen to ignore that he knew the true identity of 'The Dark Knight'. "When you get there, you're looking for Edward Nygma. Ask for a Doctor Chase Merridian. She'll be able to help you. Tell her I sent you."

"'Kay," Beastboy said, recaping to himself. "Crazy guy, Edward Nygma, Doctor Merridian. Got it." He glaced at Robin and turned to leave. "You comin' Star?"

"One moment." She said, walking over to where Robin was lying.

"I'll see you outside." Beastboy said to her. "See you guys." He said to the other three. "Good luck." He also looked towards Robin. "Make sure he's OK. Please?" He looked at Batman, who nodded, then left.

Starfire sat down next to Robin. he'd been sleeping since they'd bought him into the infirmary. She'd whished he'd wake up, but she knew it was best to let him sleep. She placed her hand over his. "I shall return soon." She said quietly to him. "Please get better." She placed a light kiss on his forehead and followed Beastboy out of the room.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Batman stood over Robin's bed with Raven next to him. Cyborg had left to do more research, leaving the two, or three, alone. "If I'm going to help you try and find an antidote," Raven said, "I need to know more about what's happening to him."

Batman nodded. "The virus circulates in the blood stream. As blood passes through the organs, the virus moves from the artery into the organ tissue." He explained. "It essensially eats away at the organ until it no longer functions, causing it to shut down." Raven nodded. "The blood sample," Batman continued "shows it's and organic-chloride based poison, we can't find the antidote until we determin the structure of the virus, and since it's mutated, it's structure's changed." Batman just stood there for a few minuets, looking at Robin. "I'm going to the lab. Will you watch him?" He asked. "And note his vital signs every hour or so."

"Sure." Raven said. Batman nodded his thanks and left.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"No!" Robin shouted, sitting up. He'd been dreaming about his parents again. The bomb, the fall. Two-Face.

"It's OK, Robin." He heard Raven say. He looked around him, he was in the infirmary. Then he remembered. Last night. Cyborg had bought him here. After that, he guessed he must have fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" He asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, removing the wires that had been monitering him.

"Leave them on." Raven said. "And it's ten in the morning." She answered. "Are you OK?" She asked, noticing how shaken he looked.

Robin nodded. "Just a bad dream." He said, not looking at her. His head still hurt, but he was starting to get used to that. He coughed slightly. "Where are the others?" He asked, coughing again. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Batman's in the lab." Raven said, sitting on the bed next to him. "Cyborgs upstais uplinking to Batman's computer and Beastboy and Starfire have gone to Arkram." She studdied his face. "Are you sure you're OK, I mean..."

"I'm fine." He lied. He coughed again, wishing his lungs would ease up a little. He was finding it hard to catch his breath. _Even the throwing up was better than this. _ He thought to himself before coughing again. "Arkram?" He asked, once the coughing had subsided.

"Yeah," Raven said, placing her hand on Robin's forehead. He batted it away.

"What are they doing there?" He asked. "The Riddler" He said, answering his own question.

"Batman said he may know something about Two-Face that we're missing." She said. She placed two of her fingers on the inside of his wrist.

"Would you leave me alone?" Robin asked, pulling his wrist away.

"Well if you'd left the wires on, I could." Raven answered sharply. "But I need to check your vitals, and you're not helping."

"I'm fine!" Robin said, raising his voice slightly and looking at her.

"No you're not, Robin." Raven said, keeping her voice even. "You're ill, and running about pretending to be fine isn't going to help anyone."

"Well what would you rather me do?" He asked. "Mope about feeling sorry for myself!"

"Robin, I..." Raven said quietly.

"You what, Raven?" Robin said, interupting her. "What do you want me to do?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Robin," Raven said quietly to hersef once he'd left. "I wan't you to live." She closed her eyes and sighed. Without warning, the monitor above the bed cracked, then fell on the floor.

TBC...

Damn, I couldn't write that chapter. This was about my fourth attempt. It's the best I got so...OH NO! What if I'm getting writer's block! _II_Que dramatic music_II_

Anyway, you know what to do now (Hint-Hint).

Lataz, JayBird0009


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks again for all the reviews! And I know I said I hate The Riddler, but he was the only way I could think of getting things sorted without dragging it on and on and on and on and on. There's still a lot of story to happen, so I thought 'Why the hell not. He'll only be in one chapter!' Sorry it's been a while between updates - stuoid reality again! Damn it!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Starfire and Beastboy stood outside of the gates of Arkram Assylum.

"Well," Beastboy said, starting forwards. "Let's get this over with." After a few steps he stoped and turned around to see Starfire still standing at the gate. "You OK, Star?" He asked.

"What if he know's nothing?" She asked. "What if he cannot tell us where Two-Face is hidding, and we cannot find him and..." She looked down at the ground. "And Robin dies?"

"Star," Beastboy said, walking back to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even if this guy doesn't know anything, we'll find Two-Face. It'll be OK." He smiled at her. "So, are you coming in?" He asked, removing his hand.

She nodded slightly. "Yes." she said, looking around herself. "I do not like this place." She frowned. "Gotham is not as I expected." She found Gotham to be a dark, almost scary place.

"Yeah, I though it'd be a bit more," He shrugged. "Cheerful." Gotham wasn't like Beastboy though it would be either. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Robin had never said anything to give then the impression it was a cheerful place, afterall Gotham had had it's share of bad luck, but he'd alway talked about it fondly -when he did talk about it. Which wasn't often. "Come on." He said, encouraging Starfire to enter the building.

She nodded once more, before following him in to the building.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Hi," Beastboy said as he approched the reception desk. "We're here to see Dr. Merridian, please."

The receptionist, a oldish woman with grey hair pulled back into a tight bun, looked at her computer screen, typed a few things in and looked back at them. "Do you have an appointment?" He asked, looking from Beastboy to Starfire.

"Erm, well, not really." Beastboy answered, scratching his head.

The receptionist sighed loudly.

"Please," Starfire said, stepping closer to the counter. "It is most important thet we speak with her." She pleaded, almost in tears. If they couldn't even get to see Dr. Merridian, then how could they see The Riddler?

The nurse looked at Starfire and smiled a little. "Okay." The nurse said, taking pitty on the young girl. "I'll see if she's free." She picked up the phone and dialed the extension. "Dr Merridian? There's a young lady and gentleman here to see you." she listened for a moment, then looked at them. "What's this in relation to?" She asked.

"Edward Nygma." Starfire answered before Beastboy had a chance.

"Edward Nygma." The receptionist repeated down the telephone. She listened a little longer. "Can you come back tomorrow?" She asked them.

"No!" Starfire shouted. "We must see her now!" With that she snatched the phone of the receptionist. "Please, you must see us!" She said down the reciever. "Batman has sent us. We need you're help!" She continued, ignoring the receptionist's proteset. Starfire listened for a while before handing the phone back to the older woman. She smiled apologetically.

The receptionist said somthing quietly down the telephone, before hanging up. "If you take a seat, Dr Merridian will be with you in a moment or two."

"Thanks." Beatsboy said, walking over to the small seating area. Starfire smiled again and followed him.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"And so far you've found no trace of Two-Face?" Dr Merridian asked after they'd explained the situation to her.

Beastboy shook his head. "We're looking but so far," He shrugged. "Nothing."

"You will allow us to speak to him?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Dr Merridian nodded. "Although you should be aware that he suffers from paranoid delusions. And he's under the impression that he's Batman."

"Yeah, Batman warned us about that." Beastboy said. "So has he been geting any letter's or anything.

Dr Merridian thought for a minute. "He does get the occasional letter now and again, but not much else." She answered. "You're wondering if Two-Face had been in contact with him?" She asked.

Beastboy nodded. "Well, has he?"

Dr Merridian shrugged. "We're not allowed to open patients mail. We can X-ray it to ensure it doesn't contain anything that could pose a threat to either them or the staff, but that's all." She looked at Starfire then back to Beastboy. "Sorry."

"May we see The Riddler now?" Starfire asked.

Dr Merridian nodded. "Follow me." They left her office and walked down the hall to the stairs, walking down several flights in silence. They exited the stairwell on the third floor and walked down the corridor. Starfire stayed close to Beastboy. She liked this place even less than she had before. Nothing in the whole of the city seemed welcoming to her. The streets were dark, the tall building blocking out much of the sunlight. The Assylum matched the mood of Gotham. It had tall ceilings, with narrow walls. The corridors, although well light, had no naturel light. She did not like Gotham at all.

Dr Merridian stopped outside room 312. "Here we are." She said. "He's in restraints and he's had his meds, so you'll be OK if you go in." She looked at Starfire, noticing her expression, somewhere between shocked and scared. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." She reasured her. She turned to unlock the door. "Look," She said, looking at both of them in turn. "I know Robin. He's a good kid." She looked at the floor, then back at them. "Good luck." She said, opening the door.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Like the corridors, the room had no natural light, just a bare lightbulb hanging from the celing.

"Hello." A voice said from in the corner. "Can I help you?" It asked.

Starfire hid slightly behind Beastboy. It wasn't so much that she was scared of The Riddler, more scared of what he would tell them, or not tell them.

"Edward Nygma?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeas..." The voice replied. "But you can call me Batman!" He shouted as he lept towards them out of the corner. Starfire screamed slightly and Beastboy jumped back. Nygma didn't look to be that old, maybe early thirty's Beastboy reconed. He had short brown hair, was tall and thin, wearing black and white stripy trousers and a straight jacket. He looked at them and laughed. "What's the matter? Scared of bats?" He asked.

"We need your help." Beastboy said after calming himself a little.

Nygma grunted. "Sit down." He said. "Sorry, I don't have many chairs."

Starfire and Beastboy both sat on the bed. Nygma sat on the floor opposit them. "What can I do for ya'?"

"We need to know if you've heard from Two-face." Beastboy said.

"Two-Face?" Nygma asked, sounding confussed.

"Yes!" Starfire said. "Two-Face?"

"Ah, Two-Face." He pretended to think for a few moments. "Yes." He said finally. "Yes, I have."

"Do you know where he is?" Beastboy asked.

Nygma sighed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Please." Starfire said, walking over to him and kneeling beside him. The fear she had felt eairler had gone. Maybe it was because it was obvious to her now that he couldn't hurt them. Maybe it was her hope that he was telling the truth when he said he'd heard from Two-Face. "Do you know where he is?"

Nygma snapped his head round sharply to look at Starfire, making her jump a little at his speed. " To find him first you must look to where the Graysons life he took. It hides behind the disrepair. The rubble - you shall find him there." He snapped his head back to look at Beastboy.

"Dude." Beastboy said, looking directly at Nygma, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It is a riddle." Starfire said, looking at her friend. "If we work out the answer, we find Two-Face."

"Bingo!" Nygma shouted, looking again at Starfire. "Smarter than you look, eh?"

Starfire said nothing, she walked back over to Beastboy. "We have what we came for." She said. "We must return to Batman."

"I'm he-yare!" Nygma shouted, shaking his head from side to side. "How can you return to me when I'm already here?"

Beastboy stood. "Thanks for your help, erm, Batman." He said, heading to the door. Starfire followed him.

"No problem!" Nygma called after them. "See you again sometime!"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Dude, that guy was wako!" Beastboy said once they'd left the cell. "No wonder they call him The Riddler!"

"Indeed." Starfire said, sighing.

"How are we supposed to work this out?" Beastboy said. "The Grayson's? That could be anyone of a hundred people Two-Face has bumped off in his time!"

"We must return to the Tower and inform the others." Starfire said. It was Thursday. They only had four days left.

TBC...

Well, I guess you've already figured out where Two-Face is hidding, but I'm rubbish at riddles and the like! Anyway, they don't know Robin's name's Grayson!

Lataz, Jaybird0009


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks for the reviews! Hey, does Raven have pockets? Anyway, here we go...

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Robin hadn't left his room for over a day. The only contact anyone had had with him was when Raven took him food. She'd leave the tray outside of his door then collect it, barely touched, a few hours later. They could have overidden the security lock, but they though it best to just leave him alone. Batman had tried talking to him, but unsucesfully. Even in the lounge, Cyborg and Raven could hear the shouting. Robin had made it quite clear that he didn't want to go back to the infirmary. Batman had returned to the lab and Cyborg to searching.

"Man," Cyborg said, standing from his seat at the computer and walking to the fridge. "It feels like I've been looking forever!" He pulled out a bottle of cola and poured a glass. "And all I've found are a few bank jobs that may, or may not be connected to Two-Face." He took a sip of cola and walked back to the computer. "This is useless." He turned to face Raven. "How're you guys doing?"

Raven closed the medical journal she was reading. "So far, not that well." she sighed. "Nothing we've tried has had any kind of effect." She and Batman had been working practically 24-7. Infact, she couldn't recall the last time she'd seen Batman out of the lab.

"How's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shrugged. For the past day or so - except the time Batman had seen him - she was the only one to have seen Robin. "I'm going to see how Batman's getting on." She said standing. Cyborg mumbled something in reply before she left for the lab.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Hey." Raven said, entering the lab. "Any luck?"

Batman shook his head. "Nothing." He said, looking at her. "I though I was onto something a while ago but," he sighed and looked back at the screen. "I've tried just about everything I can think of. The structure of the virus just seems resiliant to every compound I've tried."

"You're tired." Raven said, walking over to him. "Maybe you should take a break." She suggested.

He shook his head. "No." He sighed again, "Any news from Starfire and Beastboy?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing yet." She looked at the screen and thought for a moment. "I was just reading in one of the medical journals something about Tarazine having a mild affect on some Chloride based compounds." Batman nodded, listening. "If you could come up with a basic formula that had an effect, then maybe," She shrugged.

"Then maybe it could be adapted to have a more powerful affect." Batman said, "And kill the virus." Finishing off her sentence. He nodded. "It's the best idea we've got at the minute." He said, returning to the microscope next to the computer. "How's Robin?" He asked, turning back to face Raven.

"I was just going to check on him now." She answered before heading to the door. "I'll let you know." she said, leaving.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven knocked on the door again. Still no answer. "Robin?" She called. Even if he hadn't opened his door to her, he'd still called to her through it. She was worried. "Robin?" She called again. He didn't answer. She though for a moment about what to do before deciding to phase through the door. The room was dark and it took a moment for her eys to adjust. "Robin?" She saw him lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. She walked over to him and knelt beside him. He was so pale. "Robin." She said, her voice more forceful this time. Still no response. For a moment she feared the worse. So much so that she placed her fingers upon his neck to check for a pulse. It was there, but only faintly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her comunicator. "Cyborg, Batman." She called into it. "I'm in Robin's room. Both of you, get here now." She didn't wait for them to respond before placing the comunicator back in her pocket. "Come on, Robin." She said, gently. "Wake up." He didn't.

She knelt there for a moment, not sure what to do. She felt a wave of panic rise in her but forced herself to remain calm. She thought about using her comunicator again, but before she could, Batman entered the room. Without a word he picked Robin up and walked out of the room.

Raven followed, meeting Cyborg in the corridor. "What's up?" Cyborg asked, his voice full of concern.

Raven just stared after Batman, Robin lifeless in his arms. "He won't wake up." She said, quietly. She tried to regain her emotions, she had to keep herself together. Cyborg placed an arm around her and she lent into him. "What if this is it?" She asked him, looking to where the pair had been just seconds before. Cyborg didn't answer. Although she tried, she failed. A single tear ran down her cheek as they headed to the infirmary. As they entered the elevator, the lightbulbs in the corridor simultaneously exploded.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

By the time Raven and Cyborg reached the infirmary, Batman had already placed Robin on one of the beds and was in the processs of hooking him up to the monitors.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg asked, moving a little closer to the bed.

Batman finished attaching the wires before answering. He looked up at the monitor. "His lungs aren't working properly." he said, not looking at them. "He's not getting enough oxygen." He looked down at Robin.

"So what?" Cyborg asked, looking at Raven then to Robin. "We've gotta put him on oxygen?"

Batman nodded, but before he could speak, Robin's body jerked violently. And again. And again.

"What's happening?" Raven asked.

"He's having a seziure." Batman said, leaning over Robin to hold his shoulder's down. "It' OK, Robin." He said quietly into his ear. "It's OK." After a few minuets, Robin seemed to calm down. Then went back to being still. The only diffeence was this time, he seemed to be breathing far more heavily. "One of you get an oxygen mask." He said, looking at Cyborg and Raven who were both still standing there, watching. Raven was the first to register waht had been said and went to fetch what Batman had asked for.

Batman turned his attention back to Robin. "Robin?" He asked, softly. "Come on, Richard, open you're eyes." Robin stired slightly, but didn't open his eyes.

It took Cyborg a second to realise what he'd just heard. _Richard? _He thought. _Did Batman just call Robin Richard? But...he can't have. Must of mis-heard._

Batman, oblivious to Cyborg's thoughts, continued trying to rouse Robin. "Come on." He said, gently. Robin did begin to open his eyes before closing them again. "Come on, Dick." Batman said. "You gotta wake up."

Cyborg, supprised by the softness in Batman's voice, listened carefully. _Dick? _He thought. Now he knew he hadn't misheard that.

Raven return with an oxygen mask and placed the end of the tube into the appropriate socket on the wall before handing the mask to Batman.

Batman excepted the mask off of her without looking up. "Come on, that's it." He said as Robin opened his eyes.

"Bruce?" Robin asked quietly. So quietly, Raven wasn't entirley sure she'd heard him correctly. She pretty much knew Cyborg hadn't heard it.

Batman glanced up at Raven quickly before returning his gaze to Robin. "Yeah, it's me." He said, smiling. "Now, I've gotta put this mask on you, OK." He explained to Robin, who shook his head. "It'll help you breath better." Batman said, ignoring Robin's protests. "Now, leave that on." He said when Robin tried to take it off. "I'll be back in a minute, OK?" He said. He looked up at Raven and motioned for her to follow him. "Stay with him?" Batman asked Cyborg, who nodded.

He walked outside and Raven followed. "I'm guessing you heard him say my name?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Don't worry." Raven said. "Who you are is of no concern to my. I just wanna see Robin get better."

Batman nodded. "Thank you." He said, re-entering the room. As they approached the bed, all three comunicator's beeped at once.

"Yo." Cyborg said, being the first to grab his. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah." Came Beastboy's reply. "The Riddler's been in touch with Two-Face."

"What did he say?" Raven asked.

"He gave us a riddle." Beastboy said, sounding dumbfounded. "It was..." He paused, trying to remember. They heard Starfire say something in the background, then Beastboy spoke again. "To find him first you must look, to where the Graysons life he took. It hides behind the disrepair. The rubble - you shall find him there." He said. "Whatever that means." He added.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"The circus." Batman said. "He killed the Grayson's at the circus." He said, looking from Cyborg to Raven. "Do you have one hear?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Wait," Raven said, thinking. "We did. It got closed down a few years back. It's on the south side of the city." She informed them.

"Raven, come with me. Cyborg, you stay here."

"Wait, wait." Cyborg said, sounding confussed. "You're going where now?"

"The circus." Batman repeated. "Two-Face is hidding at the circus!"

TBC...

Ohwooooooo. What will Two-face tell 'em? Hey? Oh well, you'll have to wait and see. Let me know what you think (hint (" ,) ). Told you the answer to the riddle was easy! Lol!

Lataz, Jaybird0009


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks for the reviews! Is the plural of Circus 1) Circuses or 2) Circus'. I Dunno, so I went with 2) Circus'. If anyone does know, please tell me! (".)

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Cyborg was in his room re-charging. After Batman and Raven had left, Robin had fallen asleep. Noticing his battery was a little low, and not having anything else to do, he decided he'd leave Robin alone for a while. After hooking up an alert system, so should anythign happen to Robin he'd know pretty much instantly, he'd left. Starfire had contacted him letting him know they expected to be back in the next few hours. Other than that. Nothing. After charging himself he went back to check on Robin.

"Hi" he said, seeing Robin was awake. "You know, you should leave that on." He added, noticing Robin had removed his oxygen mask.

Robin shook his head. "It makes...my face itch." He said between breaths.

"Ok," Cyborg said, sitting down next to the bed. "Well, I won't tell if you don't." He said. He knew he should have made him put the mask back on, but he figured arguing with him wouldn't make a difference anyway, so there was little or no point.

"Thanks." Robin said, coughing a little.

"You OK, man?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded. "So," Cyborg continued. "Richard?" He asked, sounding a little sarcastic.

"What?" Robin asked, looking somewhere between confussed and shocked.

"I don't know why," Cyborg continued, "I alway though you're name was just, y'know," He shrugged. "Robin. Like Raven's just Raven, Starfire's just Starfire. Never occured to my it might not be your real name." Robin didn't answer him. He just looked at him, the same expression on his face. "I heard Batman call you Richard." Cyborg explained.

"Oh." Robin said, quietly. "Well, yeah."

"You don't look like a Richard." Cyborg said, looking intently at him.

"I haven't...been called that in a...in a long time." He coughed a little. "Did you hear anything from." He coughed again. "From BB and Star?"

Cyborg nodded. "He gave them a riddle. Batman figured it out. That's where he and Raven have gone." He told him. "Something about Grayson's and circus'."

"Grayson's?" Robin asked, his eyes widening a little.

"Yeah." Cyborg said, noticing the change in Robin's expression. "Somethin' about where he killed the Graysons, that's where he's hiding." Robing looked down at the floor. "Why?" Cyborg asked. "Does that mean something to you?" He asked.

"I guess you could...could say that." Robin said, quietly. "Grayson's my name." he said, looking up at Cyborg.

"I'm sorry, man, I..." Cyborg shrugged. He sighed. "Guess that explains why Batman figured it out so easily." He smiled at Robin, who smiled back a little. "Richard Grayson, huh?" Cyborg asked, laughing a little.

"Sorry it's not quite," He coughed. "quite as cool as Vic Stone." He laughed slightly before coughing again, this time a little harsher.

"You OK, man." Cyborg asked with growing concern. "You want a glass of water or something?" Man, why had Batman left him here and taken Raven? He was no good with this sort of thing...

Robin shook his head. "I'm good, thanks." He said, once he'd finished coughing.

"I should let you get some rest." Cyborg said, begining to stand.

"No." Robin said, stoping Cyborg. "I'm not tired." He said. "Besides, I just get...get lonely on my own." Robin scoffed a little.

Cyborg sat back down. The two sat there in silence for a few minuets. "So why Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin groaned a little. "What does that matter?" He asked.

"Just curious." Cyborg said, sounding a little childlike. "I mean, it's kinda obvious why I'm Cyborg, and why BB's Beastboy but," He shrugged. "Robin? Don't see it."

"It goes back to something my dad...said." Robin said. "When I was...was younger."

"Yeah?" Cyborg prompted. "And?"

"We were...were rehearsing one day when Tim's, er, my brother." Robin explained. He paused a little to catch his breath. "His wire broke. I grabbed him. My dad...said I flew in like a robin and saved him." He coughed. "It kinda...kinda became my nickname."

Cyborg smiled. "Yeah, I get it." He said.

Robin went to speak but instead began coughing. He tried to catch his breath inbetween but couldn't. Cyborg stood and lifted Robin into a seating postion. Robin's coughing eased slightly, but didn't completely subside. Cyborg placed the mask over Robins face. After a few more minuets, Robin was quiet. "See." Cyborg said, "told you you should have worn the mask."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Batman and Raven walked slowly through the remains of the building. It had obviously, at one point, been a grand abode, but time and neglect had taken it's toll. The paint on the walls had crumbled. Rain trickeld in through the plaster and light fittings. The wooden benches which once would have sat bright-eyed children as they watched in amazement were now swollen from rain, rusty nails sticking out from every corner. Pillars which ran around the outside of the room had crumble away to practically nothing. Grafitti was spread over the walls.

"Do you think he's here?" Raven asked, quietly.

"The Riddle might be crazy, but he doesn't lie." Batman said, walking slightly infront of her. He stoped, listening.

Before Raven could say anything, he'd gone, disappeared down one of the corridors off the main room. She follwed and noticed he'd gone through a door with the remains of a 'Staff Only' sign on. It was darker in the room than she'd expected and she carefully made her was down some stair until her eyes adjusted. She looked around, not seeing Batman anywhere. _OK, which way would you go. _She though to herself. She went through a door to her left and was rewarded with a lit room full of what looked like hanging rails. She waited for her eyes to re-adjust again, before continuing. She made her way through a second door. It was a smaller room, this time filled with old, rusted lockers. And Batman. Although he was not alone.

"Tell me, Harvey." Batman was holding Two-Face by his collar, pushing his into one of the lockers.

"That wasn't the deal!" Two-Face said, kicking Batman in the stomach. Batman let go of his collar and fell backwards a little. "The deal was, you kill Mr. President first, Bat Boy!" He went to kick Batman again, but was stoped by a black force enveloping him. "What the hell?" He said to himself.

"Tell him!" Raven, who had remained unoticed until now, said.

"Who's your little friend, eh, Bat Brain?" He asked. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Tell him." Raven repeated.

Batman now stood over Two-Face. He grabbed his collar again and slammed him into a locker. Two-Face still didn't say anything. Batman slammed him into the locker again. And again. "Tell me."

"Ok, ok!" Two-Face shouted, looking from Batman to Raven. "You know," He said, looking at Raven again. "I try and be upfront about things. It doesn't work." He shook his head. "I try and be sneaky about things," he shook his head again. "Still doesn't work. I mean, what's a criminal gotta do nowadays to warrent bein..."

"Tell me!" Batman said, again slaming him into the locker.

"I can't tell you!" Two-Face shouted back at him. "To have an antidote, you gotta have a virus."

"What?" Batman asked, still not releasing him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you see?" Two-Face said, laughing. "That's what makes it so great! There is no virus!"

"Then why is Robin ill?" Raven asked, still holding Two-Face.

"It's psychological. The so called virus you've been looking at in his blood stream was a decoy." Two-Face explained. "The really illness is up here." he pointed at his head. "The detanator sent a message to Robin's brain that he was ill. His brain beleived it. The only thing making Robin ill," he laughed. "Is Robin!"

"You son a..." Batman said, punching him in the face. "How do we stop this?"

"Unless you can get into his head, you can't." Two-Face said. "Robin's body isn't even aware of the fact that it's shutting itself down. His mind does think he's got a virus." He reached up to wipe a trickle of blood from his lip. "Like I said, unless you can get into his mind and convince him otherwise," He shook his head. "No cure." He laughed. "Know anyone who can do a trick like that?" He asked. Batman ramained silent. "Didn't think so!" Two-Face said, laughing again. "I win, Bat boy!"

"He might not." Raven said. "But I do."

TBC...

I called his brother Tim - HAHA! Ok, so I have no idea what his brother was called, so sue me (please don't, I have no money...)! And, yeah, I did steal how he got his name from the movie. _See previous sueing coment_.

So what happens now, huh?Ooooooo...So, yeah, let me know what you think (hint).

Lataz, Jaybird0009


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Sorry it's been a while, I've been a bit ill : ( **  
**Thanks for the reviews! I only saw "Haunted" (the one where Robin goes crazy!) the other day. Kinda similar, huh? Oh well. Lifes a you-know-what! Well, I say I watched it, I spent half the show trying to stop my little bro from kicking my little sis. What fun. Anyway. I think we have now discovered that my English skills are a little lacking...  
And **Alexnandru Van Gordon, **thanks! Now I feel pressure! lol! **Me-Hello, **I got the idea 'cus my big bro's called Robin. He pointed out the fact that Robin was a stupid name for a hero bacause it's just a real name (I hit him after this...). **Stardust-Memory - **The UK does rock!Sorry, but it's true!

On we go...

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Beastboy and Starfire returned to the tower later that afternoon. On arrival, they had found the tower seemingly deserted. They were heading towards their rooms in silence when they walked into Cyborg. "Hey, you're back." He said.

"Where is everyone?" Beastboy asked. It was a little creepy, the tower being this quiet.

"Raven and Batman have gone after Two-Face." Cyborg said.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked before Cyborg had a chance to tell her.

"He's in the infirmary." Cyborg said. "His lungs ain't workin' right." He looked from Beastboy to Starfire. "He's not doin' so well." He said, sadly.

"I must go and see him." Starfire said and, without another word, headed towards Robin.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Starfire entered the infirmary and sat down in the chair next to Robin's bed. He was sleeping. She sat there for a while, just looking at him. He was paler than when she'd left, almost white now. His breathing was laboured, as if he couldn't quite catch his breath. He was lying slightly on his side, curled up a little and facing her. She didn't like seeing him like this. He looked so unlike the Robin she knew. Her Robin was strong, nothing could hurt him. He always survived, not matter what happened. But seeing him looking like this, she wasn't sure. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she brushed a stray hair back of his forehead.

He stired slightly before slowly opening his eyes. "Starfire?" He asked, though somewhat muffled by the oxygen mask.

"I am sorry," He said, quickly pulling her hand back. "I did not mean to wake you." She stood up. "I shall leave you to rest."

"No." Robin said, removing the mask from his face. "Stay."

She sat back down. "Raven and Batman have gone to find Two-Face." She said, not looking at him. "They should not be too long." She still didn't look at him, instead she stared at her hands in her lap. "And when they return, we shall make you better." She shifted slightly under his gaze, but still didn't look at him.

"Star?" He said, quietly.

"Gotham was different as to how I expected." She continued. "To be honest, I did not like it there." She still didn't look at him. She just stared at her hands.

"Star." Robin said again. "Look at me."

"I cannot." She said, quietly, turning her head away.

Robin coughed slightly. "Why?"

"I do not wish for you to see me cry."

"Star." He said again. She looked up slowly. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't cry."

"I cannot help it." She said. "I do not wish for you to die." She said, crying a little more. "You are my best friend, and I do not wish for you to be lost."

Robin sat up slightly, reaching over and taking her hand. "Star, even if I do die, you...you wont have 'lost me'." He pulled her up out of the chair into a hug. "I'll alway be here." He added, quietly.

She hugged him back, still crying. "Should you die," She said softly between sobs, "I shall never forget you." She hugged him tighter. "I am glad I came to Earth."

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"If I had not," she said, her crying eased a little, "I would not have met you, nor have become a Titan, nor have done or seen so many wonderful things." She pulled back out of the hug and looked at him. "Nor would I have discovered the pleasures of the movie night's, or the joys of sharing the unhealthly junk foods."

Robin smiled. "Yeah," He said. "I'm glad you came to Earth aswell." She smiled at him. A sad kind of smile. He wanted to tell her that everything would be OK, but he couldn't. He couldn't even tell himself that. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was scared. He didn't want to die, not yet, anyway.

Starfire straightened up. "I shall go and see when Raven and Batman expect to return." She said. "I shall be back to see you shortly." She lent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will return soon." With that she left, leaving Robin alone.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Cyborg and Beastboy sat in the lounge playing 'Zombie Ninja's III'. Neither of them were really palying to win, just doing it as something to keep them occupied until Batman and Raven got back. Starfire was in her room. They wern't sure what she was doing in there, but they figured it was best to leave her alone. Robin was asleep, or he had been last time Cyborg had gone to check on him. The screen flashed 'Game Over'. Beastboy had won.

"Good game." Cyborg said. He selected 'Exit' on his controller. "You know, you should go and see Robin." He said, placing his controller on the floor and turning to face Beastboy.

"He's asleep." Beastboy said, looking at Cyborg. "What's the point?"

"You know what I mean." Cyborg continued. "If Two-Face hasn't given them anything useful, then." He shrugged.

"He will of." Beastboy said, walking over the the fridge. He pulled out a carton of juice.

"You don't now that." Cyborg said, sighing.

Beastboy took a swig of juice out of the carton and put it back. "Well what do you want me to do about it,huh?"

"I'd like you to use a glass." Cyborg said, turning back to face the TV. "I'm just saying, man." He turned back to Beastboy. "There's a chance that everyting isn't going to be OK. You haven't seen him once, not since he's been in the infirmary."

"I've been in Gotham!" Beastboy protested.

"You've been back from Gotham for nearly three hours!" Cyborg said, raising his voice a little.

Beastboy sat back down next to Cyborg. "I know." He said, quietly. "I just, y'know." He stared at the floor. "I just don't wanna think about it."

"Look, man." Cyborg said, "Chances are Two-Face has given them what they want. They'll be back in a couple of hours at the most, and this'll all be over." He put his hand on Beastboy's shoulder. "Just incase man. Go see him."

Beastboy nodded. "He will be OK, though, won't he?"

Cyborg shrugged. "I hope so, man. I really do." He looked at the clock. 18.00, Friday. A little over three days left.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven and Batman returned to the tower a little past six o'clock. Everyone had gathered in the lounge to hear the news. They all sat on the sofa.

"So," Beastboy said, "What did he tell you?"

"Did he give you the antidote?" Cyborg asked. "What did you do with him?"

"Will Robin be OK?" Starfie asked.

Raven and Batman looked at each other before looking back to face the other's.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Two-Face is currently being held by the police." Batman said, "As for the antidote." He looked at each of them in turn. "There isn't one."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Then," Starfire said, quietly, tears begining to make there was down her cheeks. "Then Robin is going to die?" She asked, looking from Batman to Raven.

"Maybe not." Raven said, looking at her team mates somewhat awkardly.

"Say what?" Cyborg said, again.

"There is no virus." Batman explained. "Two-Face sent a signal to Robin's brain basically tricking him into thinking he was ill. The virus in his blood stream was harmless. A decoy."

"Well if there isn't a virus," Beastboy said. "Why can't we just snap him outta it. If he only thinks he's ill, can't we just tell him his not?"

"Robin's mind does truley beleive that he has a virus." Raven said. "But, suprisingly, Beastboy has got the right idea." She explained.

"Say what?"

"Has he crashed, or something?" Raven asked, looking from Cyborg to Beastboy. Beastboy shrugged.

"So Robin is not ill?" Starfire asked, Raven and Batman shook their heads. "But he beleives himself to be ill?" They both nodded. "So how will we prove to him that he is well?"

Batman looked at Raven. "Well..." He said.

"I'm going to try and enter his mind and find the signal." Raven explained. "And stop it."

Batman looked at the others. "I know it's dangerous, for both of them." He said, looking quickly at Raven. "But it's the only way."

Beastboy stood.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked.

"I gotta go see Robin." With that, he left.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Part of Beastboy hoped Robin would still be sleeping. As much as he wanted to see his friend, his team mate, a larger part of him didn't. He didn't know if he could. He'd always been an outcast growing up. Well, he was green and could morph into any animal, not the kind of kid you'd normally find living in your neighbourhood. As a result, he'd never had many friends. Not until he'd become a Titan. Sure they argued, fell out with each other and generally bugged the living day lights out of one another, but they were his friends, like his family, almost. To think of one of them dying? Well, it didn't bear thinking about.

He walked into the infirmary to find Robin awake, just staring at the ceiling. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Robin replied, not moving.

"How you doing?" Beastboy asked, moving closer. _What a stupid question,_ he thought. _'How you doing?'._ _You're an idiot, Beastboy!_

Robin turned to face him. He shrugged a little. "Not too bad." He said, he coughed a little. He knew he should be wearing his oxygen mask, but he hated it. It made him feel, well, he didn't know. Weaker, maybe? "You?" He asked.

"I'm good." Beastboy said, sitting down. "I actually beat Cy at Zombie Ninja's." He said, proudly.

"Well done." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So what was it like?" Beastboy asked. "Y'know, growing up with Batman?"

Robin shrugged. "He taught me a lot." He said after a moments thought. "I wouldn't be here now, or be who I am if it wern't for him, I guess." He coughed slightly.

Beastboy sat there for a few minuets in thought. It was true. Sad as it was, if it wern't for Two-Face, Robin wouldn't even be a Titan. He'd probably still be with his family. He'd have never met Batman. Never have met any of them. If it wasn't for Two-Face, would any of them be here now? Would the Titan's even exsist? "None of us would, I guess." He said after a while. Robin nodded slightly. "It must of been way cool though." Beastboy continued. "I mean, Batman. Who is, lets face it, one cool dude. But not only him, Bruce Wayne too? Man," Beastboy smiled. "Way cool."

Robin smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so." He stoped smiling and looked at Beastboy. "I mean," He sighed. "I miss my Mom, Dad and brother. I'd do almost anything to get them back but," He smiled and looked at Beastboy. "Not if it meant loosing all this. I mean, meeting you guys, being a Titan." He coughed. "This is who I am."

Beastboy smiled. While he'd been thinking of all that was great about Robin's past - Batman, Bruce Wayne - the thought of growing up without his own parents made him a little sad. But Robin was right, he was only who he was because they'd died. "Hey, hang on a sec." Beastboy said as a though struck him. "Bruce Wayne?" Robin nodded. "You're that kid in the background on all those photo's of him!" Beastboy said, laughing a little. "Man, you're erm," He treid to think of the name. "Grayson!" He said. "Wow, Grayson." He repeated, realising where he'd heard the name just a day before. "Dude." He said, quietly.

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, I already...already had this talk with Cyborg eairlier." He coughed again. "The Riddler meant my parents, and yes, I'm Richard Grayson."

Beastboy looked confussed few a few seconds. "Dude," He said evetually. "Why Robin?"

Robin just groaned.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven had gone to sleep. She hadn't really wanted to. She'd wanted to help Robin. But, as Batman had pointed out, she needed to rest if this was going to work. She knew the dangers, she knew that it might not even work, but she had to try something. Robin was her friend. She'd never had friends before. But since becoming a Titan, she'd found that the world wasn't against her as she'd always thought. Robin was the reason she was here. Robin was the reason she had friends, that her life had become what it was. She had to help him.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Batman stood over Robin's bed.

"I can't ask her to do it." Robin said quietly. Batman had explained everything Two-Face had told them to him. "I...I just can't."

Batman nodded. Robin had never liked asking anyone for help. Not even him. "I understand that," he said "But she's detirmined to help you. Whether you like it or not."

"If I let her," Robin said, not looking at him, "and she dies, it'll be my fault." He closed his eyes. "I, I can't let her."

"Richard," Batman said, sitting down. "She's your friend and she cares about you. How do you think she'll feel if you die and she knows she did nothing to try and help you." He said, "Let her try."

Robin coughed a little. "She'll find out about you." Robin pointed out.

"She already knows." Batman said. Robin looked at him confussed. "You called me Bruce the other day." He explained.

"Sorry," Robin said.

"Don't be." Batman sighed slightly. He didn't like the though of Raven doing this either, but he understood why she wanted to, or felt she needed to. And he knew she was Robin's only chance. "Even if she can't help you." He continued. "At least let her try."

Robin nodded. He looked at Batman for the first time since he'd entered the room. "What if she can't help?" He asked quietly. "I don't..." He closed his eyes. "I don't wanna die, Bruce. I..." He placed his head in his hands.

Batman stood and hugged him. "I don't want you to, either." He said quietly.

TBC...

HEHE! A chapter that was of a reasonable length for once. Sorry if it seemed a bit "slushy" - it did to me - but remember, he COULD still die (I know the ending, nah nah nah naaaaaah nah! Ahem _II_Straighten's jacket_II_ anyway.) Let me know what you think (HINT HINT.). I'll try and update a little quicker this time...

Lataz, JayBird0009


	11. Chapter Eleven

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks everyone for reviewing!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

It was early Saturday morning. Raven was alone on the roof meditating. She'd been there for a few hours, undisturbed. She was scared about what was happening, what was going to happen. She tried to focus her thoughts on the task that lay ahead, but she found it hard. What if she failed? Then Robin would die. Would the Titans balme her? Would she blame herself? What if she failed, and never made it out of his mind in time. Then she too would perish. She pushed away her thoughts and concerntrated on her meditation.

"Raven?" She heard Cyborg say as he came through the door to the roof. "Robin's sedated." He walked closer to her. "We're ready when you are." He drew level with her. "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"I have to." She said, not looking at him. "All this." She sighed. "I'm only here because of Robin." She turned to face him. "We're only here because of Robin. I can't just let him die without a least trying to help."

Cyborg nodded. "Just," He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful, OK?"

Raven nodded, placing her feet back onto the floor. "I'll try." She said, smiling ever such a little. Cyborg smiled back at her and the two made there way down to the others.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Beastboy, Starfire and Batman were outside the infirmary when Raven and Cyborg arrived. "You ready?" Batman asked. Raven nodded. Batman walked through the doors and left the four Ttians alone.

"Good luck." Beastboy said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

Starfire, who looked as if she'd been crying again, steped forward. "Please be careful." She said, hugging her. "If Robin must be lost, then I do not wish for you to be lost also."

"I'll be carfeful." Raven said, moving back out of Starfire's embrace. "I promise." She headed towards the door. She stoped and turned back to face the others. "If things don't go so well," She said looking at each of them in turn. "I just wanted you all to know," she shrugged, "It's been good." She left them and followed Batman.

"Are you sure about this?" Batman asked her.

She nodded again. "I've though this through a lot." She said, moving over to Robin's bed. "If I can't help him, at least I'll have tried. I mean, we have no other options." She looked at Batman.

Batman shook his head, and indicated for her to get on the bed next to Robin's. "You know," He said, once she was on the bed. "When I told him what you were going to do, he tried to get me to stop you." He attached some wires to her to monitior her vitals.

Raven smiled a little. "He doesn't like asking for help, does he." She said.

Batman shook his head. "Never has." He finished attaching the last of the wires to her. "These'll monitor you. If your vitals get too low we'll wake you up."

Raven nodded. "OKay." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Good luck." Batman said, smiling at her a little.

She nodded her thanks before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She took a few more deep breaths. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

TBC...

OKOKOKOKOKOK! So it's really really really short! But that was a good place to leave it, and I'm writing the next chapter right now, so it'll probably be posted by the time you've read this anyway, so there! _I_Sticks tounge out at readers_I_

Anywhos, you know what to do now. Yes you do... (I was hinting for you to review, incase you didn't get it...)

Lataz, JayBird0009


	12. Chapter Twelve

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **See! Told you I'd get it posted before you got to review. And -HAHA to you, **Alexnandru Van Gordon, **two chapters posted without you geting to review -hahahahahahahaha! I win at last! Ahem, sorry about that... I'm basing what it would be like in somebody's mind on "Nevermore", y'know, with the different sides in different coulour and so on. Just thought I'd let you know. And I know Raven's mind is like that 'cos she has to keep her emotions under contoll and all, but everybodies got emotions, and different sides to their personalities. Anyway, story time...

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She looked around herself. She was in a circus. She stood up. She was standing near the enterance to a big-top. She looked down the aisle towards the centre where she noticed two small boys. She walked a little closer, being careful not to be seen. One of the boys looked to be about thirteen or so. He was quite tall and slender, but with a young face and short brown hair. The other boy looked younger, about ten, maybe eleven. He was quite a lot shorter, but also thinner with black hair. They were both dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts.

"You try it," The older boy said, "You're lighter. I'll be able to lift you." With that he knelt down on one knee and placed his hands infront of him as if he were going to give somebody a leg-up.

The younger boy nodded before walking away several feet. He took a deep breath and ran at the older boy, who lifted him into the air. The younger boy then did a sumersault before landing.

"You did it, Dick!" The older boy shouted. "Way to go, little robin." He said, ruffeling the boy's hair. The younger boy playfully batted away the older boy's hand.

"Boys!" A woman, who Raven couldn't see, called. "Stop playing and come here." She said in a soft, but authorative, tone,

"Coming, Mom!" The younger boy - who Raven had guessed was a young Robin - called, before running off, closely followed by the older boy.

"That's all I have left now." A voice behind her said, startling her a little. "Just memories."

She turned around to see Robin standing behind her. He was dressed in his Titans costume, except his cape, which was grey. "Sorrow." She sad quietly, almost to herself.

"Yeah," Grey Robin said, looking down at the floor. "If you don't wanna talk to me, I can leave." He said, turning slightly.

"No," Raven said, placing her hand on his arm to stop him. "I need your help."

"My help?" He asked, looking and sounding confussed.

Raven nodded, but before she could speak, someone else did. "Hey, can I help too?" The voice asked.

Raven turned again to see another Robin, this one in a blue cape. "And you are?" She asked.

"I'm happiness." Blue Robin said, smiling. "How ya doin'?" Before she could answer, he'd moved over to Grey Robin. He nudged him slightly. "Hey, cheer up, Smiley." He said, laughing a little to himself.

"Maybe he should help you." Grey Robin said, ignoring Blue Robin. "He'll be more usefull anyway. I don't know anything." He looked down at the floor again. "I'll just screw up, like I always do."

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Blue Robin asked him.

"Then why do you stay here with me?" Grey Robin asked. "You don't like me anyway!"

"I never said that!" Blue Robin said. "I said why do..."

"Erm," Raven interupted. "I hate to interupt you two, but can you help me or not?"

The two Robin's looked at each other, then at Raven. "Sure." They said in unison, though one voice sounded a lot more jovile than the other.

"Ok," Raven said, looking at both of them. "Robin's ill. I need to know if anything," She paused, looking for the right word. "Unusual, or different has been happening lately."

"I wouldn't know." Grey Robin said, "I don't leave the circus." He said, sadly. "Nobody likes me, so I just stay here."

Blue Robin smiled. "If you wanna know about that kina stuff, you need to speak to Orange. He'd know." He turned to face Grey Robin. "And people do like you, it's just that you're always so." He shrugged. "So pessimistic. Lighten up a little." He laughed.

"Erm, Orange?" Raven asked. She was finding it a little hard to keep track of the conversation.

"Yeah, Orange." Blue Robin repeated.

"He's wisdom." Grey Robin said. "Or curiosity or whatever."

"Where do I find him?" She asked, looking at Blue Robin. Grey Robin was likely to just moan about how nobody liked him, again.

"You need to go throught there." He said, pointing at the far side of the big-top. "I don't know exactly where he'll be though."

"Thanks" Raven said. She turned to leave, then turned back to face them. "Can I ask you guys a question?" They both nodded. "Why do you stay here together?" She asked. "I mean, you're both so different."

"We both like it here." Grey Robin said. Raven looked at them confussed.

"All Robin's happy momories are here." Blue Robin explained. "Although, most of his happy memories make him sad aswell." He said, indicating Grey Robin.

"Oh." Raven said, understanding a little better. "Well, thanks." She said, making her way over to the other side of the big-top. As she approached the door, she heard somebody scream. She turned around in time to see three people, a woman, man and the older boy from eairlier, falling to the ground. She turned away before they hit the ground, but she still heard the sickening 'thud'.

"Just memories."

She looked to her side to see Grey Robin looking at her.

"Just Memories." He said again, before vanishing.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven walked through the door and found herself in a dark room. She waited a few minuets for her eyes to adjust. Not a room, a cave. The Bat Cave. She walked along for a while and found herself in a more open part of the cave. There were some stairs heading upwards to her right, to her left, what looked to be a large computer screen, a chair and another door. In the centre of the large - was it a room? - on the floor, was a large circle, with a shutter like device closed over it.

"What do you want?" A voice asked out of the darkness.

"I'm looking for Orange." Raven asked.

"Orange?" The voice scoffed. "Get the hell outta here."

"Please." Raven said, unmoving, "I need your help."

"What do you want?" The voice asked again. No, wait, this time it was different. Not as harsh. Robin, this time with a green cape, stepped forwards out of the darkness.

"I need to find Orange." She said again. "Robin's ill." She looked directly into his eyes. "Sorrow and Happiness said that Orange might know..."

"Sorrow and Happiness are idiots!" Robin shouted, though not Green Robin.

"Shut up and let her finnish." Green Robin called into the shadows.

"She has no business being here." The other Robin said. "We should just get rid of her."

"Ignore him." Green Robin said, smiling appologetically. "Orange is somewhere up those stairs. I don't kow where exactly though." He said, shrugging.

Raven nodded. "Thank you." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Raven." Green Robin called after her. She turned around to find him standing right beside her. "Just ignore Red. Everyone else knows why you're hear."

"Red?" She asked.

"Him over there." Grenn Robin indicated into the darkness. "Anger." He explained. "He gets a little grouchy from time to time."

"Anger?" Raven asked. "Shouldn't he be," She shrugged.

"Robin's anger is more a part of him than yours." Green Robin explained, as if having read her thoughts. "He doesn't need to keep it locked up. We don't have to fear him."

"Didn't think you were afraid of anything!" Red Robin called.

Green Robin ignored him. "If you need any help kicking whatever-the-heck-this-thing-is ass," He said, smiling, "Just let me know." With that he ran of back to the shadows. Raven could here the two Robins arguing then what sounded like a fight broke out between the two. Raven stood there for a moment. She guessed the Green Robin was probably his courage, or something along those lines. After a while, she made her way up the stairs.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven opened the door at the top of the staircase and walked out into a grand enterance hall. The floor was wooden, and a grand staircase leading from the centre of the room upstairs. Pictures adorned the walls and a chandelier hung from the centre of the room. "Wow." Raven said quietly to herself. Bookcases filled with classic literature lined the walls, while floor to celing windows covered the far wall. She was lost looking around herself when she noticed a Robin sitting in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest. This one was cloaked in yellow, and looked to be slightly smalled in build than the others. "Hello." She said softly.

Yellow Robin looked up at her sadly. He looked as if he'd been crying. "You're here to help, right?" He asked, his voice sounding like that of a small child.

Raven nodded. "I'm here to try and help." She said, walking over to him and kneeling by his side.

"I'm scared." He said, looking up at her. "Red was saying that he might join up with him, but then he'd be too powerful and..." He started to cry. "I don't wanna die." He said, burring his face in his knees.

"It's OK." Raven said, placing an arm around him. She'd guessed this was Robin's fear. "Do you know where Orange is?" She asked him.

He nodded. "He's usually upstairs." He said between sobs.

Raven smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, standing and heading towards the stairs.

"Be careful!" Yellow Robin called after her. With that, she started up the stairs.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

She made her way upstairs to be met by several doors. She opened the first door. The room - it looked like a bedroom - was empty. She tried the second door. It was also a bedroom. She was about to close the door when she noticed a Robin - this time purple -standing at the window, staring out at nothing. "Hi." She said, walking in.

"Hi." He said, not looking at her. "Sorry you got caught up in this." He said, sadly. "Sorry you're here." He continued, still not looking at her. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Robin," She started, but he cut her off.

"It is." He said, turning to face her. "It's pretty much all my fault, and I'm sorry."

Then Raven clicked. Guilt. She decided not to arguee with him. If he was guilt, no amount of talking would convince him it wasn't his fault anyway. "Do you know where Orange is?" She asked him.

Purple Robin nodded. "His down the hall." He said, quietly.

"Thanks." She said, leaving. Purple Robin turned back t look out of the window. "My fault." He said quietly.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven entered the last door. It was a study, flled with tall bookcases. A large, oak desk sat in the far corner. At it sat Robin. Orange Robin. "You've been looking for me." He said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I need your help." She said, walking over to him.

"You're looking for him." Orange Robin said, closing the book, but still not facing her. "He's not here." He said. "You need to leave this place. Travel north and you'll come to your own tower." He turned to look at her. "That's where he's hidding."

"Who is he?" Raven asked.

"He is what's making us ill." Orange Robins said. "He's what's killing us."

Raven shook her head. "I don't understand." She said. "If you know that he's here, that the illness isn't real," She shrugged. "Then why can't you stop him?"

Orange Robin smiled a little. "He's too powerful." He said, looking away out of the window. "He's made each of us weaker. Even if we fight together, he's still to strong." He sighed. "He's holding Robin at the Tower." He continued. "If you can defeat him, and free True Robin, then you'll have won." He looked back at her. "If you cannot, then we die."

Raven nodded. "North?" She asked.

Orange Robin nodded. "Take a left when you leave," He told her. "You'll find the garage. Take one of the bikes from there." He stood up and walked over to her. "It's a long trip. And you don't have a lot of time."

"What if I need help?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Just call us." He said. "We'll be there."

Raven nodded her thanks and left the room.

TBC...

There you go. Two chapter for ya. Ok, so they were short, but that means they equal one longer chapter (" ,), maybe not. Anyway, let me know what you think (hinty hinty!)

Lataz, JayBird0009


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **A big "Sorry" to **Alexnandru Van Gordon, **he did manage to review inbetween chapters. I take it back, he's still in the lead... And **I'm In a Kill People Mood **raised a good point. Why would there be bikes in his mind? I dunno, suspend beleif! Hey, Raven had Birds in her mind, and flying strawberries! Thanks for the reviews! Here we go...Onwards!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Raven exited the house and turned left through the gradens until she came to the garage. The doors were open, so she walked in. The garage was massive, full of old motorcycles aswell as new. She walked up and down the aisles between the bikes.

"Hey again."

She turned around to see Orange Robin standing by the door.

"Hi." She said, as she continued walking. "Which one can I take?" She asked.

Robin shrugged. "Which ever one you like." He said. "But be careful. It's a long way to go." He warned her.

"How far is a 'long way'?" She asked, walking back down an aisle towards him.

He shrugged. "Lets just say Robin sees his life at the Tower as being a million miles away from his life here." He smiled at her. "A long way." He repeated.

"Great." Raven muttered to herself.

"When you get to the Tower," Robin said, his face now serious. "Be careful. And make sure you don't let him out. If he gets out," He shook his head.

"If he gets out, what?" Raven asked. "Who is 'he'?"

"He wasn't always there." Rbin explained. "He came a few years ago. About the time Two-Face killed Robin's parents." He looked away from Raven and focused on a spot on the floor. "We managed to lock him away in the mansion, before locking him in the Tower. He's stayed there and caused no trouble. Well, except for that time with X and few years back. And with Slade an' all." He looked up at Raven. "But he's been growing stronger lately. Feeding off the Virus, and helping it to destroy us." He sighed. "If he gets out again, I don't think we'll be able to put him back."

Raven looked at him, slightly confussed. "Why would any part of you want to help the virus?" She asked, not understanding. If any part of Robin wanted to destroy him, then surly that part of him would be killed also?

"Nobody knows how he thinks." Orange Robin said. "Red seems to now more about him than anyone, but try and have a civilized conversation with him!." He chuckled slightly before sighing. "Red wants to help him." He explained. "With Red's help," He shrugged again. "Take care, Raven." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you need our help, you'll have to get to True Robin. We can't come unless her wills us there. He keeps us here to keep us away from him. He has to." He moved his hand away. "Be careful." he walked towards the door. "And If I were you," He called back. "I'd take the Harley."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

She had taken the Harley. After what seemed like a lifetime of traveling through changing surroundings, she wondered to herself why she hadn't just used her powers and flown to the Tower. She stopped the bike and got off, looking around her. She seemed to be in a wood. It was dark, there was only a little naturel light creeping throught the tops of the trees. Robin's mind was not as she's thought it would be. She wasn't sure what she'd expected. Maybe it was because Robin always seemed so sure in himself, that he always knew what to do. Infact, Robin's mind had troubled her a little. It was a lot darker, a lot more confussed than she'd expected. It reminded her in many ways of her own in that it was a lot more troubled than either of them would let anybody think.

She gatherd her thoughts together and headed north, wondering what she would find.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It had almost been a full day. Batman had not left the infirmary once. Neither had Starfire. The two had sat there in silence, watching, waiting for any kind of sign. Nothing had happened. Raven and Robin both just lay there, lifeless. Robin's heart rate had breifly risen at one point, but then returned to normal. Other than that, nothing.

Cyborg entered the room and stood at the end of Robin's bed. "Any change?" He asked.

Batman shook his head. Starfire remained silent. Cyborg sighed. They had less than two days left. If Raven wasn't out intime, they'd loose them both.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven landed outside the Tower. It looked just like their Tower, except there was no city in the background, just darkness. The Tower was also dark, except for one lonely light on the top floor - Robin's room. She walked up to the door, it was locked. Of course it was locked, Robin had to keep 'him' - who ever the heck 'he' was -locked up. She unlocked the door using her powers, remembering to lock it again after herself. There were no light in the Tower and she took a minute to find her barings. She made her way to the lounge unoticed. She opened the door slightly, noticing a figure standing by the window. Who ever it was looked to be of a size with Robin. She stood there for a minute, not sure if she should confront him, or find another way to Robin's room. Before she could decide, the figure spoke.

"If you're coming in," He said, "Then come in. If not." He turned around. "Then go away." With that, the lights came on in the room. It was Robin at the window. Red Robin, Robin's anger.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, entering the room. "How'd you get in? Where Robin?" She walked a little futher into the room, careful not to get too close.

"I snuck in when you unlocked the door." He said. "Now what are you doing here?" He asked, "Apart from getting ready to die." He added, smiling wickedly.

"Where's Robin?" She asked again, this time, slightly more forcefully.

"What do'you care anyway? You'd probably be better of without him."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Just get outta here." He snapped. "Robin should be dead." He said, angrilly. "Everybody wins, the burdon's gone."

"Why do you wanna kill Robin so much?" Raven asked, her voice rising slightly.

"Because that's what I do!" He shouted back. "Don't you get it?" He asked, looking at her as if she were an idiot. "Self Loathing. That's me. And the sooner I get off this sinking ship, the better." He turned to look out of the window.

"Loathing?" Raven said to herself. He wasn't just anger, he was loathing. That's why he wanted to help who ever or whatever it was that was killing Robin. "Look, you have to help me." She said, calmly.

"It's too late." He snapped at her. "I can't help, even if I wanted to." He turned to face her. "And I really don't want to."

Before Raven could do anything, Robin had jumped at her, kicking her square in the chest. "God, I've wanted to do that for ages!" He said, turning back around to look at Raven, who was on all fours on the floor, trying to catch her breath. He ran at her again, but she rolled out of the way just in time. Something he wasn't expecting, which gave her a brief advantage.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, binding Robin's limbs in black energy. "Now," she said, still slightly winded. "Tell me where I find him." He remained silent, so she squeezed a little tighter. "Tell me!" She shouted.

"No." He started at her defiantly. "Not even if you kill me." He laughed, not looking away from her even to blink. "You'll have to find him on your own!" With that, he managed to break free of Raven's grasp. He ran at her, punching her across the face. Raven fell backwards. She felt a little blood trickle from the corner of her lip.

"I'm sorry, Robin." She said, quietly. "You've left me no choice." She took a deep breath. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" With that, Robin was lifted from the floor, surrounded in black energy, and thrown into the wall. He slumped down onto the floor. Raven ran over to check on him, kneeling beside him. He was alive, just unconciouss, a trickle of blood ran down his nose. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before standing and heading on towards Robin's room, hoping to find what she'd come for.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"What is happening?" Starfire asked Batman, concered.

Raven's body had jerked twice, she now had a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know," Batman said, standing over her bed. Her pulse had risen slightly, but had lowered to normal. Just as she seemd to have calmed, Robin jerked.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, rushing over o his bed. He lay still, a small amount of blood trickeling from his nose. Starfire looked up at Batman. "What is happening to my friends?" She asked him.

Batman shook his head. "I think..." He checked their vitals. Both had returned to normal. "I think they were fighting." He said, sounding a little confussed.

At that moment - prompted by Starfire's cries - Cyborg and Beastboy entered the room. "What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Their heart-rates just rose briefly." Batman said, still checking their vitals.

"Dude." Beastboy said, looking at the two. "Is that..." He looked a little closer. "Is that blood?" He asked.

Batman nodded. "By the blood, and the sudden change in their vitals, and them reverting so quickly," Batman said, facing the two, "I think they may have had a fight."

"But what coould thay have to fight about?" Starfire asked, still by Robin's bed.

"Maybe she found the virus." Beastboy suggested.

"I hope so." Batman said. They only had forty-eight hours left.

TBC...

Hmmm...So Robin has a 'Self Loathing' side, huh? Well, it fitted in with him wanting to help him kill himself (you know what I mean!). Let me know what you think (hinty hinty breath so minty!)

Lataz, JayBird0009


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Big thanks to everyone for reviewing! **Alexnandru Van Gordon, **stop guessing what's gonna happen! And **RobxRae4eva, **Robin is still a boy - it was a typo! LMFAO (Hey, I used it - hehehe!). You've probablly already got this, but regular Robin would be there 'cos where would you go if you were unconciouss? You got it! And I'm sorry about the typo's. Sometimes my brain goes faster than my fingers, and they can't quite keep up - doh! And, can you beleive it, my PC doesn't have SpellCheck. In this day and age! Shish!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Raven walked slowly down the corridor, trying not to make any noise. She wasn't sure where she was going, or what she was going to do when she got there, but she'd think of something - she hoped. She made it to Robin's room. The door was slightly ajar, letting out small stream of light. She opened the door slowly, looking around the room as she did so. It seemed empty. She looked in the far corner and saw a figure lying on the bed. She stoped. It was Robin, but which Robin, she couldn't tell. But, wait a minute. She looked a little closer. His cape was black. Black, with a yellow lining. "Robin." She said quietly to herself, making her way into the room. She knelt beside the bed. He was lying on his side, facing away from her. "Robin?" She said, gently. He didn't move. "Robin." She said, again, this time more forcefully. He stired slightly. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Robin, wake up."

He stired again, this time rolling over onto his back and openeing his eyes. "Raven?" He asked, sounding supprised. "You're here." He smiled. "You made it." He sounded relieved.

"Are you OK?" She asked as he sat up. He nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Do you know where He is?" She sat next to him on the bed.

Robin shook his head. "Where who is?" He asked.

"I was kinda hoping you'd know that." She said, sounding a little confussed. "None of your other sides would tell me who 'He' is." She explained. "But he's here. And we need to stop him." She looked at him. He looked as if he was trying to remember something.

After a few moments her spoke. "I'm helping it." He said, sounding shocked. He looked at her. "I'm helping the virus to kill me, and I can't stop myself." He had no emotion in his voice.

"No," Raven said, shaking her head. "You can stop it." She said, standing. "Come on, we've gotta find it." She started towards the door. She turned when she realised Robin wasn't following her. "Robin?"

"I do know who he is." Robin said, looking at the floor. "And I can't beat him again."

Raven walked back over to him and knelt down in his eye line. "I'm here to help you. OK?" She said, softly. "Whoever this part of you is, I'll help you keep him locked away if that's what you want." He looked at her. "And I'll help you kill of this virus, or whatever it is." She smiled a little at him. "Promise."

Robin smiled at her. "Thanks." He said, standing.

Raven followed him. "So you gonna tell me who 'He' is?" She asked, hopefully. All this talk of 'Him' was starting to annoy and confuse her a little. "I mean, I've met the rest of you, so..."

"You won't like this side of me." He said, sounding scarily like Red Robin. "Trust me."

The two walked down the corridor in silence. After a few minuets, Raven spoke. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To talk to him." Robin said, not looking at her. "He's protecting the virus." He looked at her briefly. "I had a lot of time to figure this out while you were at Bruce's house." He said, smiling to himself a little. They took the stairs down to the basement. "We're here."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Beastboy sat in a chair inbetween the end of Robin and Raven's bed. He was alone. After much talking, he'd convince Starfire she was doing nobody any favours by refusing to leave her friends. Batman had refused to leave, but Cyborg had at least convinced him to grab something to eat. The two were now in the kitchen, leaving Beastboy alone. He just sat there, staring into space, thinking. He was wondering what was going on. The fact that both Robin _and _Raven were inside Robin's head freaked him out a little, if he was honest. He just hoped that whatever was going on in there was in their favour. He looked at his watch. Thirty-three hours left.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Robin pushed the door open. The room was pitch black. To Raven, it seemed ever blacker than black, if that was at all possible. Robin walked in first, Raven followed closely behind him.

"Nice to see you again." A voice said from the darkness. It was a cold voice.

"Where are you?" Robin called out.

"I'm here, Robin." The voice said. "Right where you left me."

Robin stopped walking. Raven stoped just shy of bumping into him. "Show yourself." Robin called out. With that the light in the basement came on. Except they wern't in the basement.

Raven had no idea were she was. They were in a large, dark room with no windows. She looked around herself. There was a large screen on one wall, the dim light glowing from it was all that lit the room. "Where are we?" She asked, quietly.

Robin didn't answer. He was staring straight ahead. Raven looked to where he was looking. "Oh my God." She said to herself. Standing before them was Robin. But this Robin had no cape. He was dressed differently. Raven recognised the "S" embleme on his chest instantly. She quickly looked around her, this time recognising where she was. Slade's Lair.

"Good to see you again." The other Robin said, tilting his head to one side. "And you bought a friend. How sweet."

"Cut the crap." Robin said. His voice sounded far less confident then usual.

"Oh but it's been so long, Robin." The other Robin said. "No catch up chat?" He started laughing to himself.

"Robin?" Raven asked, quietly.

"Oh, you're wondering who I am?" The other Robin said, still laughing slightly. "I'm Robin's," He waved his hand, as if looking for the word. "I guess you could say Dark Side."

"I'm nothing like you!" Robin said, his voice back to it's usual confidence.

"You must be." Dark Robin said, "I'm a part of you. Now, I don't like that either," He said, looking at Raven. "But I'm as much a part of you as anything else in here."

Robin didn't speak. Instead he ran at Dark Robin, who supprised at the attack, didn't have time to respond. Robin caught him in the chest, knocking him to the floor. "I said I'm nothing like you!" He shouted, kicking him in the stomach. Dark Robin laughed. Robin kicked him again.

"Robin!" Raven shouted. "Stop!" She ran over to him and pulled him back. "If you kill him, you'll die too."

Robin calmed down, but didn't move his gaze away from his Darker side, who still lay on the floor. He started laughing. "She has a point." he said, still laughing.

"Why are you trying to kill him?" Raven asked. She released Robin from her hold once she was sure he'd calmed down enough.

"I have my reasons," Dark Robin said, standing.

"If you kill him," Raven said, "You'll die."

"I'd rather be dead than stuck here!" He shouted. Before either could realise what was happening, he'd ran at them, kicking Raven out of the way and punching Robin in the face. Ravne fell to the floor. Robin staggered backwards, holding his nose.

Raven took a few seconds to gather her senses. When she had, the two Robin's were in the middle of a full blown fight. She couldn't tell who was winning. She stood and faced them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She called. Dark Robin was lifted from the ground a few feet, wrapped in black energy.

Robin looked at her - his face bloodied from the fight - and nodded his thanks. "Were is it?" He asked. Dark Robin remained silent. Raven decided to use the trick she had on Red Robin, and squeezed. Dark Robin winced slightly, but that was all. "Where is it!" Robin shouted. He didn't answer, she squeezed harder.

"I'm not telling..." He struggled a little to try and free himself. "I'm not telling you!" He shouted back at Robin.

Robin could feel himself becoming a little light headed. He didn't know if it was something to do with Raven using her powers on another side of him, or as a result of his fighting. He ignored it. "Tell me, now!" Dark Robin still didn't speak. "Raven." He said, not looking away from his other self. "Throw him."

Raven looked at Robin for a second, not sure if she should. Noticing the hesitation, Robin turned to face her. He didn't speak, but his face was enough for her. She chanted her magic words, and threw Dark Robin back against the wall. He hit it hard, sliding down to the floor.

At the same time he hit the wall, Robin gave a small cry. Raven turned to face him. He was on his knees, holding his side. She ran over to him, momenterially forgeting about his other self. "Robin." She said, kneeling down. "Are you OK?" He looked up at her and nodded a little. He didn't look OK to Raven. His nose was bleeding, probably from his fight. His lip was cut open and he now had a gash on his forehead.

"What about him?" He asked, coughing a little as if trying to catch his breath.

It took Raven a second or two to remember where she was. She stood and slowly walked over to Dark Robin. He was slumped against the wall. His eyes closed, an identical gash to Robin's on his forehead. She carefully knelt beside him. She moved her hand up to check if he was still breathing. As she did, a hand shot from nowhere and grabbed her throat. "Not very clever." He said, opening his eyes and looking at her.

Raven didn't know what to do. She could feel her windpipe being crushed. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Just as she though she was about to black out, his grip released. She fell forward onto her hands, fighting to catch her breath.

"Raven." She heard Robin say. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." She managed to chock out. She turned her head to face him. His face was filled with pain. "Robin?" She asked, weakly.

"Don't worry about it." He said, moving his hand to his side. She followed his movement. The side of his tunic was soaked in blood. She turned quickly to face Dark Robin. A little too quickly, and she had to take a second to re-focus. When she had, she realised why he'd released her. A Birdarang was wedged deep in his left side. He was unconcious.

She turned back to face Robin. "Robin." She said again, this time her voice filled with sorrow.

He smiled weakly at her. "Come on." He said, standing. He placed his hand out to help her up, not once moving his left hand from his side. "I know where it is."

She took his hand and stood up. "Let me look at that." She said, indicating his side.

He shook his head. "I'm OK." He said. "Maybe later."

"Funny." Raven said, "I don't remember meeting your stubbon side."

He smiled at her again, before coughing. "It's this way." He said, once he'd finnished coughing. He headed out towards one of the doors. She followed him. He was limping slightly. She knew the wound in his side was worse than he'd let on, but she decided to do as he asked for now.

They walked through a door not far away into a little side room. Robin turned on the light and stoped dead. In the middle of the room sat a boy, no older than thirteen. He looked up at them when they entered. "Hello, Dick." The boy said, smiling wickedly.

Raven looked from the boy to Robin. "Robin?" She asked, not understanding why the virus - if this was it - would be in the form of a child.

Robin didn't look at her, he just stared a the boy. "It's Tim." He said, quietly. He turned to look at her. "It's my brother."

TBC...

So there you go. Now you know what was in the tower. But alas, more peril for the Boy Wonder. The virus, his own brother! "The horror!" I hear you cry! Erm, yes. Anyway...

Is this the Virus? Will they get out in time? Will they survive? Stay tuned for the next chapter of..."A Tale of Two Citites" (Sorry, I was watching an old episode of Batman today, y'know, the one with Adam West as Batman? It was a two parter and it did that at the end (" ,) ). So let me know what to think... That's it. That little blue button next to "Submit Review". Hit it. NOW I SAY! NOW! Yeah, I'm going now 'cos I've gone a bit cookoo!

Lataz, JayBird0009


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks for reviewing! Just to point out the Tim in Robin's mind **ISN'T** Tim Drake. In chapter I can't remember, when he was talking to Cyborg, he revealed Tim was his big brother's name. Just thought I'd remind you! Also, sorry! Like an idiot, I called **RaexRobin4ever** RobxRae4eva. Sorry! My internet was bust, and I couldn't quite remember your pen-name - ooops! **Alexnandru Van Gordon **you're still in the lead! Damn it, I give in. You win! And thanks to **Shekron Kaizar.** You must have been busy reviewing there for a while! Anyway, here we go...

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Raven's body jerked, quickly followed by Robin's, Beastboy stood up. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching. Robin's body jerked again, then his nose started to bleed. With that, Beastboy pulled out his comunicator. "Guys, get back here!" He called into it. He placed it back into his pocket. Robin jerked again. Beastboy had never felt so useless. He had no idea what to do, or how he could help, if he could help.

Batman and Cyborg entered the room only minuets after Beastboy had called them. "What's happening?" Batman asked, moving straight to Robin's side.

Beastboy shrugged his head. "I dunno." He said, "It just started a few minuets ago." As he finnished his sentence, Robin jerked again, this time, a large gash appeared on his forehead.

"What d'we do?" Cyborg asked, standing next to Beastboy.

Batman looked around him quickly. "Get some gauze or something." He said. Cyborg moved over to the medical cabinet in search of something Batman could use. Batman looked at Beastboy. "Did anything happen to Raven?" He asked.

Beast boy nodded. "She jerked up once or twice, but then stopped."

Batman looked up at her vitals, they seemed pretty normal. Cyborg returend with some gauze and handed it to Batman. He took it off him and pressed it against Robin's forehead. "He seems to have calmed down." Batman said quietly agter a minute.

No sooner had he finished speaking than Ravens gasped loudly. "Raven!" Cyborg said, moving to her side.

"What's happening?" Beatboy, who still hadn't moved, asked.

Cyborg checked her vitals, although he didn't really need to. Raven was weezing loudly, as if she was struggeling to breath. "I dunno." Cyborg said, looking at him. "She's not getting any air."

"Get a mask." Batman said, still holding the gauze to Robin's head.

Beastboy began heading to the cabinet when Cyborg stopped him. "Wait!" He called. "She's breathing." He looked up at the monitor. "Her vitals are returning back to normal." He sighed, releaved. Just what the hell was going on in there?

Batman turned back round to face Robin, and swore.

"What?" Cyborg asked, not being able to see Robin from where he was standing.

"Holy crap!" Beastboy shouted from where was standing.

Batman let go of the gauze and headed to the cabinet. Cyborg, for the first time, managed to get a glimps of what had happened. "Oh my God." He said, not moving. Batman returned with more gauze and pressed in to Robin's left side. The colour changed instantly from white to blood red.

"Hold this." Batman instructed Beastboy, who silently did as he was told. Batman returned with a pair of scissors, cutting off Robin's tunic. Cyborg returned with fresh gauze. "What the hell is happening to them?" Batman asked, almost to himself.

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other. Whatever was happening, it didn't look good.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Robin left the room . What the hell was going on? He stood outside, leaning against the wall. God, his side hurt. He pressed his right hand harder onto his wound. It didn't help much. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Robin?" Raven asked. Pretty much as soon as they'd entered the room, Robin had left. "What's going on?" She asked "Who is that?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's Tim." He explained. "My older brother." He closed his eyes again. "He died when I was twelve." He sighed. "He's the virus."

Raven thought for a moment, not sure what to say. "Why your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, not opening his eyes. "It must have taken his image from my memories." He breathed deeply, trying to focus on what was happening, rather than the pain in his side.

Raven looked at him concerned. He was bleeding quite heavily, and seemed to be having a little trouble concerntrating. "Robin?" She asked. "Are you sure you're OK?" She knew he obviously wasn't, you could tell just by looking at him.

He nodded slightly. "It must have taken the form of something it thought I couldn't kill." He said, still not opening his eyes.

"Your brother." Raven said. He nodded. "Can you go back in?" She asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "We've come this far." He said, smilling a little. "Let's finish it." He pushed himself of the wall and re-entered the room. Raven followed.

"You're back." The boy said. "I haven't seen you for a long time." He said, smiling. "I missed you, kiddo." He laughed a little. "Suppose you're not really a kid, anymore, are you, huh? Older than me now."

Robin remained silent. He just stood there, looking at the boy. Raven stood a little behind him.

"Do you remember the time Mom made us do..."

"Shut up." Robin interupted. "You're not my brother."

The boy looked at him, hurt. "Dick," he said quietly. "I'm...I'm," He shook his head as if in disbelief. "You've grown a lot." He said, changing the subject.

"Shut up." Robin said, more firmly this time. The boy looked just as he remembered his brother. But he knew this thing was just an illussion. "My brother is dead." He said, tonelessly.

"If I'm not your brother." The boy said. "Then what am I? Why am I here, huh?" The boy stared at Robin.

"You're a virus." Robin said. "And I'm going to kill you."

"Then do it." The boy said, standing. Robin didn't move. "You can't, can you." He said, smiling. "Because you're weak, Richard. You always were." He laughed. "And now I've won."

"No," Robin said, quietly to himself. His side hurt so much, he just wanted for this to end. "I can't." He closed his eyes. "I can't," He repeated, opening his eyes. "But she can." He stood to one side.

The boy looked shocked, as if he hadn't noticed Raven before just. "A freind, huh." He smiled. "Nice." The boys voice had changed. It was no longer that of a boy. It was much deeper, much colder. "She can't do anything." He said, dismissing Raven as if she was nothing.

"Can't I?" She asked, stepping forward. "Azartah Metrion Zinthos." The boy flew into the air and slammed hard onto the floor.

He was still for a moment or two, before he began laughing. "Well," He said, standing, "You can do that." He laughed again. "But only Robin can finnish me off."

Raven looked at Robin. He was breathing heavily, his hand still protectivly at his side. He looked at Raven, then back at the boy. "You're not real." He said. He reached round his belt and pulled out a birdarang, throwing it straight at the boy.

It caught him in the shoulder, causing him to fall. "Ow." The boy said, now sitting on the floor. He pulled the birdarang from his shoulder and threw it onto the floor beside him. "That wasn't nice." He stood, dusted himself off slightly and turned to face them. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." He said. He threw out his hand in their direction. Both Robin and Raven flew backwards and slammed into the wall.

"What the hell," Robin said, now sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Raven, who was lying on the floor next to him, sat up. "You have to call your other sides." She said to him.

"What?" Robin said, looking at her as if she'd gone mad.

"It's the only way you'll be strong enough to beat it." She said, quickly glancing at the boy.

"Call my other sides?" He repeated. Raven nodded. "I can't." He said. "I don't know how to."

"Just concertrate." She said. "Trust me." She looked over at the boy again - he was just standing there, watching them. "If I can do it..."

"No," He shook his head. "Your mind's stronger than mine. My side's are always a part of me anyway." Robin looked over at the boy. It was true. His mind wasn't like Raven's. Her emotions and feelings were locked up, not normally a part of who she was. His were always with him. What made him him. How was he supposed to 'call them'?

"You have to try." Raven said, still looking at the boy. "What have you got to loose?" She asked, looking at him.

He turned to face her. "How do I do it?" He asked, still not quite understanding.

"Just concerntrate on all you feelings." She said. Before she could continue, she was thrown across the small room.

"I got bored of waiting." The boy said.

Robin slowly stood. He leaned heavily on his right side, trying not to put too much weight on his left. He closed his eyes and tried to concerntrate, hoping Raven was right. He thought about everything - feeling happy, sad, angry. Everything. He was convinced it wasn't going to work. That any minute now he would be flung across the room like a rag doll. He opened his eyes, expecting to be facing the boy. He laughed a little. Surrounding him was, well, him. It had worked. He laughed. His other sides turned to face him.

"You ready?" Green Robin asked, smiling.

Robin nodded. "As I'll ever be." He said, looking at them all.With that, the other Robin's dissapeared. Robin felt a strange sensation, almost like a ray of sun walming him. Then... He opened his eyes. The pain in his side had subdued a little. He looked at the boy, then glanced over the where Raven was. She was lying on the floor, stiring from her breif spell of unconciousness. He looked back at the boy, who smiled at him.

The boy threw his hand out in the direction of Robin, but Robin was faster. He jumped over the boys head, pulling his bo-staff out as he did so. He landed and span himself around, drop-kicking the boy. He fell to the floor, not expecting the quick attack. He quickly stood, however, kicking out as he did so, knocking Robin to the floor. The pain in his side quickly flared up. The boy walked over to him, ready to kick him in his side, when he was stoped dead in his tracks.

"Never heard not to kick a man when he's down?" Raven asked, now standing. She was holding his just inches away from Robin.

Robin stood, bo-staff in hand. The boy laughed. "Now we're talking." He said. "This is what I call a fight!" With that, he broke free of Raven's grasp. Raven reacted quickly, sending him flying into a wall. But the boy reacted even quicker. He'd sent Raven flying before he'd even made contact with the concrete wall.

Robin ran at his, hitting him with attack after attack. The boy managed to block most of them, only a few finding their mark. Robin continued relentless. He punched the boy in the face, causing his to fall backwards, blood pouring down his face. Robin didn't wait for him to stand. He kicked him in the face, sending the boy flying across the room. He skidded to a halt just shy of hitting the wall. He sat up and stared at Robin. "This ends now!" Robin said. He took another birdarang from his belt, and threw it.

It hit it's target, lodging in the boy's throat. His eyes widened as if supprised. He stared at Robin for a second or two before slumping forwards. Robin stood there for a few moments. He closed his eyes. The image of his older brother, throat cut open, blood pouring down his front, fresh in his mind. He knew it wasn't his brother, but that didn't make the image any less horrid. He sighed, and fell to his knees.

Raven opened her eyes. Her head hurt. She was getting a little tired of being thrown against walls. She looked around and saw the boy slumped on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. Then she noticed Robin. He was on his knees, his head lolled forwards. "Robin!" She called, running over to him. She knelt beside him. "Robin," she said, lifting his head.

He looked at her and smiled. "You OK?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Before she could answer, he slumped over sideways.

"Robin," she said, her voice filled with panic and sorrow. "Come on, Robin." She said, placing her arm around his neck to support his head. "Don't do this. Not now." She pleaded. "We won." She smiled sadly. "Yoo won." She looked over to the boy, as did Robin. He had dissapeared. Every trace of him gone.

"We won?" Robin asked, looking up into her eyes. She nodded. "You kept your promise."

She could feel tears pricking her eyes. He couldn't die now, not after all that had happened. "Let me help you." She said, begining to reach over to his side.

"No." He said, gripping her wrist with more strenght then she expected. "You can't," He coughed. "You can't help me in here." He coughed again, this time harsher. "If you can't, you'll...you'll be trapped." He closed his eyes. "Go." He said.

"No, I..."

"Go." He repeated. "You can...can help me when you get out." He said. He was finding it hard to breath now.

She knew he was right. Robin's mind had been fixed. The wound to his side was physical damage, not mental. If she left now, she may be able to heal him. If she stayed and couldn't help, they'd probably both die. She hugged him. "I'll see you soon." She said, softly. He smiled at her once more before she dissapeared.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"You must fix them!" Starfire shouted from her place at the end of Robin's bed. The three Titans and Batman now stood in the infirmary, watching helplessly as Raven and Robin battled for their lives. Robin's side still bleed. Raven had jerked violently several times, and now had several bruises forming on her pale skin. Her heart rate had gone up dramatically, as had Robin's.

"I don't know what to do." Batman said, standing by Robin's side. Appart from cahnging the dressing on Robin's wound, he really didn't know what else they could do. Trying to stop the bleeding by any other means with Raven was still in his mind could sever the conection. He didn't know what might happpen. He could kill them both, or cause brain damage, or any other of a hundred outcomes.

Beastboy was about to speak when Raven gasped loudly. She sat up straight. Looking around her. "Raven?" Beastboy said. She didn't answer. Instead she jumped out of the bed and to Robin's side. She moved Batman's hand from over the gauze.

"He got hurt." Raven said, not looking at them. "He was..." She closed her eyes, remembering the look on his face when he told her to leave. "He was saving me." She looked at he friends, then back to Robin. "I have to help him." She said to herself. She placed her hands over his wound. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said. Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Batman all watched on. Instead of the usualy black energy, a white light generated from under Raven's hands. Raven was unaware of their looks. She was concerntrating on healing Robin. She could feel his pain. She tried to focus on it...

"Raven!" Beastboy called, as she slumped to the floor, unconcious.

TBC...

Couldn't write that chapter for squat! Well, it's done now. So there! (sticks tounge out at readers). Did Raven manage to help Robin? Was she in time? Is Raven OK? Will I ever stop asking you questions you obviously don't know the answers to, when I already do? Till next time, amigos!

Lataz, Jaybird0009


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **Thanks for reviewing! Alas, our tale is coming to an end. But it's been fun. Not sure if this is going to be the last chapter, I haven't written it yet, so I'm not entirely sure whats gonna happen! I'll let you know at the end (" ,). Onwards!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She quickly shut them again. She was in a bright room, the sudden light starteling her.

"Raven?" She heard somebody say. She knew that voice. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. "Hey." The voice said again. "You're awake."

She turned her head to the side. "Beastboy?" She asked. "Where..." She looked around her. "What happened?" She asked.

Beastboy looked at her and smiled sadly. "You've been unconcious for the last three days." He said. "When you came out of Robin's mind you tried to heal him. It must have been too much for you." He explained. "We were really worried about you."

"Robin?" Raven asked, "Is, is Robin OK?"

Beastboy looked away from her and stared at the floor. "He's still unconcious." He said, not looking at her. "He lost a lot of blood. You healed him a little but," He looked at her sadly. "He hasn't woken up yet." Raven closed her eyes. At least he was still alive. "Batman called in some doctor guy. He patched Robin up." Baestboy continued. "But his heart stopped a couple of times." He could feel tears in his eyes. "They don't know if or when he'll wake up." He said, his voice full of sadness.

Raven looked at him. "He," She choked over her words. "He wouldn't let me help him, Beastboy." She said, closing her eyes again. "I tried to stay and help him, but he..."

"It's OK, Raven." Beastboy interupted. "It's not your fault. You helped him get rid of the virus." He said, hugging her a little.

She hugged back. "Can I see him?" She asked.

Beastboy nodded. "Just don't tell anyone I let you out of bed, OK?" He said, joking a little.

She nodded. "Promise." She said, sitting up. Beastboy pulled back the curtain next to her bed. Robin was in the bed next to her. Raven walked over to him. He was still so pale. A sheet covered him up to his waist. He had no top on and Raven could see the stark white bandage around his middle. He also had a dressing of his forehead. "I'm sorry, Robin." She said quietly. "I so sorry." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Please get better." She let go of her emotions, allowing her tears to fall. The computer in the room whired, then exploded.

"Wow, dude!" Beastboy said, moving over to where she was standing. "You are so explaining that that was not my fault!"

She loked at him and allowed herself to smile a little.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Starfire sat in her room. She had barely left her room in the past few days. She'd been to see Robin and Raven few times, but she did not like seeing her friends in such a way. She had thought that once Raven had awakened, Robin would shortly follow, and all would return to normal. It had not. Raven was in the infirmary, unconciouss. Robin's mind had been fixed, but now his body was broken. She cried into her pillow. How could this be happening to her friends? She heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Cyborg."

Starfire wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Come in." She called, sitting up and moving to the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Star." He said, entering the room. "How you doin'?" He asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. He could tell she'd been crying. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She looked at him, shrugged and smiled sadly. "Well, I got some good news." He said, looking at her. "Raven's awake." He said.

She smiled at him, but it was still full of sadness. "That is indeed good news." She said, turning to stare at the floor. "Is she well?" She asked, hugging her pillow.

"She seems OK." Cyborg said, "Batman's checking her over now." He placed an arm around her. "Don't worry Star," He said, gently hugging her. "Robin'll be OK."

She looked at him. "We do not know that," She said, hugging her pillow tighter. "But Raven is awake." She said, nodding. "And that is good." She stood. "At least we have one friend back." She headed towards the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Cyborg asked.

"To see Raven." She said, turning back to face him. "Are you coming also?" She asked.

He nodded, stood, and followed her out of the room.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Cyborg and Starfire entered the infirmary to see Beastboy and Batman standing either side of Raven's bed. She was sitting up, talking to them, when she noticed the two enter. "Hi." Was all she said to them.

"Friend Raven." Starfire said, walking over to the side of her bed. "You are well?" She asked. Raven nodded.

"She seems fine." Batman said, looking from Starfire to Cyborg. "But she should still take it easy for a while." He looked at Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've been through a lot." He said, gently.

"I'm glad you're doing OK," Cyborg said, now standing by Raven.

Starfire agreed. "Indeed." She said. She glanced over her shoulder. The curtain dividing Robin from them was drawn across. She sighed. "I am also glad you are well." She said, looking at Raven. "I only wish Robin would awaken." She looked behind her.

"Star, I..." Raven didn't know what to say. She turned to face Batman. "Can I leave?" She asked.

Batman nodded. "As long as you take it easy." He said. He knew why she wanted to leave. Robin was still lifeless in the bed next to her.

She nodded. "Thank you." She said, looking at him, then at her friends. "I think I'm gonna go to my room."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Batman sat in the chair next to Robin's bed. The other Titan's were probably asleep, or at least in their rooms. He looked at the clock. 0200. Robin had been unconcious for almost four days. He sighed. "Come on, kid." He said, quietly, "Just wake up."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Beastboy and Cyborg sat in the lounge, watching TV. They weren't really watching it, it was just on. "Do you think he'll be OK?" Beastboy asked, looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg didn't answer at first. He looked at Beastboy. "I really hope so." He said. "But," He shrugged. "I dunno. I really don't know." With each hour that passed, Cyborg's hope that Robin would wake up lessend.

"But he can't stay like that forever, can he?" Beastboy shook his head. "I mean, after everything that's happened. If Raven's OK, then...then he'll be. Right?"

Cyborg sighed. "I really hope so." He said again.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Raven stood outside Starfire's room. She wasn't sure if she should just leave and go back to her own room. She raised her hand to knock the door, then changed her mind. She just stood there. If she went in, would Starfire be happy to see her? Would she blame her for what had happened to Robin? After a few more minuets, she decided to knock.

"Who is it?" Starfire called.

"It's me." Raven said through the door. There was silence for a minute, then the door opened.

"Should you not be resting?" She asked, looking at her concerned. "Batman said you should be resting."

"I'm fine, Starfire." She said, shrugging slightly. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Starfire smiled. "Of course you may." She moved to one side allowing Raven to enter her room. "I am afraid it is not too tidy." She said apologetically.

"Have you seen Beastboy's room?" Raven asked, stepping inside.

Starfire laughed a little. "I am glad you are well, Raven." She said, sitting on her bed. "The hanging out had not been happening while you were," She paused, not knowing which word she should use. "Away."

Raven sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about what happened to Robin." She said, not looking at her.

Starfire looked at Raven confussed. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. "It is not your fault."

Raven shook her head. "I was there." She said. "I could have helped him." She stared at a spot on the floor. "It's my fault he got hurt. He," She looked at Starfire, who was still looking at her confussed. "He got hurt because of me." She looked away again. "He saved my life."

"Raven," Starfire said gently. "Whatever happened to Robin, it is not your fault. Robin made his own choices. There was nothing that could have been done."

Raven shook her head. "I should have stayed, I should have helped him." She looked at Starfire. "He wouldn't let me." Why did she feel so guilty? If she had of stayed, she probably would be dead now, or trapped in Robin's mind. She knew Starfire was telling the truth - she was practically incapable of lying. So why did she still have this feeling, this need to explain to her?

"If you had stayed," Starfire said, "Would you not have been in danger?" Raven nodded slightly. "Then Robin knew that also." Starfire said, sadly. "Do not worry, friend Raven." She smiled at her. "You are well, and we are glad of it. Whatever happens to Robin, we are glad to have you back."

Raven looked at her and smiled a little. "Thank you." She said, quietly.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Three more days passed. Robin showed no change. Life in the Tower, while it hadn't returned to normal, had carried on. Batman was still there, though they hardly saw him. He was either with Robin or in his room. Occasionally he would sit with them for a while and talk. But not for long.

Raven sat in the chair next to Robin's bed. She'd been talking to him - well, herself really, about what had happened over the past week. Now she sat in silence. The dressing for his forehead had been removed, displaying a scar above his right eyebrow. He still wore a dressing on his side. "Y'know," She said after a while. "Cyborg's getting pretty tired of kicking Beastboy's butt on that game of his." She lent forwards a little. "He said you better wake up soon so he can get some real competition." She sighed and lent back in her chair, just watching him. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. His colour had returned a little, though he was still pale. The wound in his side was healing, slowly but surely. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a strange noise. She llistened, not sure what - if anything - she'd heard. Then she heard it again. She looked down at Robin. "Robin?" She asked, not daring to hope.

His eyes slowly flickered open. He took a minute to focus before looking at her. "Rav..." He cleared his throat. "Raven?" He asked. His voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper.

Raven smiled. "Robin." She laughed a little. "You're awake!" She laughed again, followed by the lightbulb exploding.

TBC...

OK, so not the last chapter then! I'm running out of things that can explode here! But she would be happy, right? Well, I would be! Let me know what y'all think. This is probably the penultimate (is that the right word?) chapter, but I think I had an idea for a sequal. Not sure yet though. Anyway, best to finish this one off first, eh. (" ,).

Lataz, JayBird0009


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCALIMER:** I own nothing. Nada. Not The Teen Titans, not Batman. None of it's mine except the story line, and I'm not making any money from this, it's all for fun...(I think that's everything...).

**SUMMARY: **When an old enemy of Robin's comes to town, so does Batman. The Titans learn of Robin's past, and much more... but what about his future?

**NOTE: **This is it. The last chapter .It's been fun! thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! (" ,). Onwards!

**A TALE OF TWO CITIES**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Robin had awakened a few hours ago. After giving him a check over and allowing the Titans to see him for a while, Batman had decided it was best to let Robin rest.

"Dude!" Beastboy protested. "He's been sleeping for a week, I think he's rested enough!" Following this statement, Cyborg had placed an arm around Beastboys neck and dragged him out of the room. Raven and Starfire had left more peacefully, laeving Batman alone with him.

Batman turned to face Robin. "Two-Face is in prison." He said. Robin nodded. They stayed silent for a few minuets. "I'm glad you're OK." Batman said.

"Thanks." Robin said, smiling. "I am too."

Batman nodded. "Well. I, erm...I should let you get some rest." He said, turning to leave.

Robin watched him leave, and smiled. Batman had never really been one for sloppy, happy scenes. Robin closed his eyes and sighed. Emotion really wasn't Batman's thing. Maybe that's why he got on so well with Raven?

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, running over to his bed and hugging him tightly.

"Ah, Star! Star!" Robin said. He was glad to see them, but she was squeezing him a little too tightly making his side hurt.

"I shall sing the Tameranian song of Joy!" Starfire exclaimed, releasing him. "All two-hundred versus! For both our friends are well, and have returned to us!"

"That really won't be necessary, Star." Raven said. She turned and smiled a little at Robin.

Robin shot her a relieved look. He'd barely escaped a spoonfull of 'Pudding of Happiness', he didn't think he could stand one of her Tameranian folk songs. "Yeah," He said, facing Starfire. "The hug was enough."

She smiled at him and blushed a little. "I truely believe I have never been so happy!" She said, looking at Raven. "Do you agree Friend Raven? Robin?" She looked at him. Robin nodded.

"Erm, yeah." Raven said. "Ditto."

Starfire clasped her hands infront of her. "I shall prepare The Feast of Turnick!" She said, leaving the room in a hurry.

"The feast of what now?" Robin asked, looking up at Raven.

Raven shrugged. "I don't wanna know." She said, looking at where Starfire had just been standing. She turned back to face Robin. "So how are you?" She asked. "I mean really."

"I'm OK." He said, "My side's a little sore, but, y'know." He shrugged. "You?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said. She was. After Robin had woken up, she'd spent the best part of ten minuets blowing up lightbulbs and such like on her way to tell the others. She then gone to her room to meditate and get her emotions under control. "It's been an interesting week." She said.

Robin smiled a little. "Yeah." He said. He turned to face her again. "I'm...I'm sorry I tried to kill you." He said, still smiling a little.

"It wasn't really you." She said, "Well, it was, but you know what I mean."

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry anyway."

She nodded. "No point beating yourself up over it." She just realised what she'd said. "No pun intended." He smiled at her, then closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll let yo get some rest." She said. "And try and find out what this feast thing is." She said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Raven." He said. "And thanks." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Thank." He said again.

She nodded and left.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Feast of what now?" Cyborg asked, looking at Starfire as she whizzed about the kitchen.

"The Feast of Turnick!" She said, stopping what she was doing and staring at him and Beastboy.

"Erm," Beastboy said, looking confussed. "What Cy said."

"Turnick!" Starfire said again, as if saying it more would suddenly help them realise what it was. "On my planet, Turnick is the end of a long journey, be it physical, or emotion,"She explained. "When the journy is over, a feast is eaten by all!" She said happily, continuing her task of rummaging through the refridgerator.

"O...Kay." Cyborg said, turning back to the GameStation.

"Yeah." Beastboy said, slumping down in the seat next to Cyborg. "If it's anything like the Pudding of Happiness, it should be great." He said sarcastically.

Raven entered the room and sat down next to Beastboy. "The Feast of Turnick?" She asked, looking at Starfire.

The two nodded, although neither looked away from the game they were in the middle of playing. "How is he?" Cyborg asked.

"OK." Raven said, turnign away from Starfire to look at the screen. "I mean, he seems OK."

Cyborg and Beastboy just grunted. _Yep_, she thought, _things getting back to normal._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Batman left two days later. It had taken Robin a while to convince him that he was OK, but eventually he'd admitted that he should go back to Gotham. The Titans watched as the two shared a seemingly emotionless good bye.

"He is not sad to be leaving Robin?" Starfire asked Raven, turning to face her.

Raven looked at her. "I think he is." She said, "It's just the way they are." She said, "They don't get all happy and sad." She explained. "At least not infront of each other."

"So then The Batman is sad to be leaving?" She asked. Raven nodded. "Oh." Starfire said, turning back to face Robin and Batman.

Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and said something, though they couldn't hear what. They were sitting on the sofa 'watching TV', while Robin and Batman stood at the door. In truth, they were all staring at the two. Batman turned to face them and walked over. "It was good to meet you all at last." He said, looking at each of them in turn. "I only hope that, next time we meet, it's under better circumstances." He looked at Starfire. "And thank you for that, erm, pudding." He said. "It was very...very interesting."

"You are most welcome, Friend Batman." She said, smiling at him.

Batman nodded at her. "Well." He said, looking at the other Titans. "Take care." He said, turning to leave. He stoped as he passed Robin, saying a few more words, before leaving.

"Oh my God!" Beastboy said, turning back to face the TV. "I just spent a week with Batman! How sweet is that!" He said, looking at Cyborg. Cyborg grunted - He was playing on the GameStation again. Beastboy turned to face Raven - She was reading. Starfire - she was just smiling, watching Cyborg play. "Nobody else agree?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. They didn't answer him. "Nobody?"

Robin walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Yo, man," Cyborg said. "Quite jabberin' and give Robin the controller." He said, looking at Beastboy. "I'm tired of kciking your ass."

"Hey!" Beastboy protested, handing the controller over. "You didn't 'kick my ass'.!"

Cyborg scoffed, Starfire laughed a little. "Whatever, BB." Raven said, not looking up from her book.

Robin took the conroller. "So what we playing?" He asked.

"Don't matter." Said Cyborg. "'Cos 'm gonna win anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Robin asked, sitting forwards a little. "I doubt that!"

THE END

I know, I know. But I couldn't think how to end it, so I though I'd just finnish it there. Hope you enjoyed it. It's been a blast. I'm off now to read some or YOUR fics, (I have this weird thing that I can't read a fic and write one at the same time. My brain gets muddled...). I can't decide if I should do a sequal to this. Well, not really a sequal, just a story that needs this as it's background. What do'ya think? If not, I've got another idea, anywayz.

Well, thats it for this story. Till next time!

Lataz, JayBird0009


End file.
